What a Little Robin told Me
by Skipper McSlade
Summary: What happens when you get together a group of fanfiction authors to write ONE story?: Awesomeness! Together six fanfic authors will get together to write a book of one-shots like no other. Are you ready for a collection of un-related tales full of randomness, humor, and awesomeness? If so: we welcome you to our round robin.
1. Skipper's fear of needles (SkipMcSlade)

**Skip:** Hey Readers and welcome to a new story of OURS, emphases on ours. Anyway please welcome fellow author to our AN! *Silence* Misty you can come out now.

**Misty: **I wasn't hiding if that was what you were wondering. *Folds arms* I was just…er, waiting for a dramatic entrance. Yes that is what I was doing.

**Skip: ***Smirks* Yeahhhh. Anyway moving on, we are finally doing a Round Robin! This is going to be great!

**Misty: **Woohoo round robin! You know the first time I heard the term "Round Robin" I thought of "Red Robin so, I had that jingle playing in my head for like a week, anyways I am rambling! Skippy will now explain what round robin is…Spotlight is on you Skip, take it away!

**Skip: **Right! A round robin is a story were a few authors come together and about the same category. In our case, AfriKat, roxygoth, thewriterstory, Mikadaphne28, Misty and me, will all be writing on this story. This story will consist only of one shots, so they are not connected.

**Misty: **It is going to be awesome!Also, I would just like to mention that in some of the chapters there will be some OCs, hope that's alright with everyone. This round robin will be updated once a week with a different one shot by a different author from the round robin. First up is my dear friend Skippy here.

**Both: **Enjoy and please review!

**Misty:** Wait! Skippy, we can't end the AN yet! We haven't done the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: **We own nothing. (Well, some of the authors will include their OCs, and they own those, but we don't own POM so yeah...)

Kowalski waddled the lab in the underground HQ, nervously muttering to himself. This was not good news, ohh…Skipper was defiantly not going to like this at all.

"Uhh.. K'walski… Can I come in?" asked Private opening the door with a flipper. "K'walski!"

"Huh? Oh Private, come in."

"K'walski are you okay? You look a bit flustered." Said the British penguin staring into the penguins face.

"I am Private! What I'm going to tell you now, you must not repeat to anyone. And before you even ask, no, not even Skipper." Kowalski said closing the lab door. Waddling over to Private who was standing next to his table of inventions.

"So this must be very important." Private said frowning at the pile of inventions.

"Private, I have been over to Phil and Mason with this." Said Kowalski quietly, while handing Private a small sticky note. Private glanced at Kowalski with a confused expression. "It says that we are all going for an injections today!?"

"Walski! Skipper hates needles though!"

"Precisely my problem! If I don't tell him, he'll double my training. And if I do, we'll have an AWOL Skipper.

"We could-"

"No Private, we are not having you pretending to be Skipper again." Private sighed as Kowalski rubs the back of his neck in a sheepish manner.

"What are we going to do?" Private asked and the brainy penguin just shrugs in response. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, the sound of the fishbowl scraping over the hatch was heard.

"Kowalski, Private, fall in soldiers!" yelled Skipper. "Alice is coming!"

"Comin' sir!" both hollered back, while rushing out to meet their commanding officer. Climbing speedily up the ladder, both leaped up landing quietly on their feet. As quick as lightning, the penguins all assumed their smile-'n-wave positions.

"Oh dear, this isn't going to be good" muttered Kowalski from the corner of his beak to the youngest member of the team. Private only nodded in response.

"Okay you weirdos, time for your visit to the doc." Alice said in a bored tone. Before Skipper could protest, Alice had placed a board over the habitat and had scooped the penguins up and had locked them into a cage.

"Hover Dam! Kowalski give me-give me-"

"Uhh…Skipper… where you looking for analysis, status, or progress report?" Asked Kowalski. The flat-headed penguin glanced at Kowalski.

"Just tell me what is happening!" he ordered. Rico offered his own explanation, consisting of a few sounds and movements. Skipper raised his non-eyebrows while crossing his jet-black flippers across his chest as he watched the scared penguin in his act. As Rico ended his full-out production, Skipper remarked. "Well I hope none of that happens today." Returning his full attention to the strategist, Skipper gave Kowalski a glare that could weld metal.

"Ummmm… Sir… Skipper…" Kowalski stuttered nervously.

"Skippa, it's a surprise!" Private suddenly burst out. Kowalski gave Private a thankful smile.

"Well I don't like surprises! I demand to know what's going on." Private turned to Kowalski and mouthed 'Sorry'. Before Kowalski could launch into a long explanation, Alice had already dumped them onto the vet's counter with a thud.

"Doc! Here are the penguins you asked for. Can I go now?" questioned Alice in her usual always-bored tone.

"Of course Alice. You must have tons of things still to do." Said the vet walking out from the adjoining room and stepping closer to the caged penguins. The penguins all snorted at the vet's comment.

"So this is just our normal check over? I can deal with that." Said a semi-pleased Skipper.

"Ehh… Skipper this is not a normal check over. We are all… uh… getting-getting injections. Said Kowalski sadly lowering his head. Skipper took one glance as his crestfallen soldiers and decided maybe one shot wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Let's get this one shot over and done with, Doctor Deranged." Snapped Skipper leaping into the surprised vet's arms. He was doing this for his soldiers, even though he hated needles. As Skipper was carried in the adjoining room, Private was the first to break the silence.

"K'Walski I just want to confirm this, did you 'injection' or 'injections'?" Kowalski gulped knowing he was doomed.

"I used the plural form of injection and this is defiantly not going to be taken lightly." Said Kowalski. The three remaining penguins all cringed as they heard a yell from the adjoining room.

"Finally you're done, Doctor Deranged." Sneered a smarting Skipper.

"Okay little one, only one more." Said the vet lifting another prepped needle.

"ONE MORE!?" shouted Skipper trying to get away from the vet with the large needle.

"It's okay, I know you want to go to your little penguin friends, but you first need one more injection." Said the vet, misinterpreting Skipper's frantic yell. Knowing he was cornered, Skipper gave his last resort yell of 'Needle' while twitching his left eye, just before he was injected once more.

"KOWALSKI!"

Kowalski grimaced as a fuming Skipper was place in the cage next to him. "LEUITENATNT, YOU HAVE WON YOURSELF AN ALL EXPENSES PAYED TRIP TO FISH-SLAPPING ISLAND FOR A WEEK!?" Kowalski whimpered as his commanding officer pointed an accusing flipper as him.

"But Sir I did s-say injections. It was p-plural." Stuttered the lieutenant with a hopeful expression.

"Say no more, solider, we'll talk about this in HQ." Commanded the no-nonsense penguin. When everyone was given two injections, the four commando penguins were taken to their habitat. Alice, being impatient had dumped them on the 'floating island' with little care.

"Ain't I glad to get that over and done with." Stated the zookeeper.

"That makes two of us, sister!" exclaimed Skipper. Turning angrily to the second-in-command, the lead penguin glared at Kowalski.

"Kowalski why di-forget it. Let's go get some snow cones." Said Skipper, surprisingly calm demeanour.

"Yay!" exclaimed Private with his usual cute smile. After waylaying the snow cone vendor, the penguins settled down with their prize. Skipper and Rico both had rainbow coloured snow cones, while Kowalski had chosen a red one and Private had flipper-picked a bright blue one.

"So Kowalski," started Skipper, only pausing to lick his snow cone. "you said injections, I thought you meant it as everyone was getting only one injection." Private and Rico nodded in agreement.

"Well Skipper, I did use the plural form. So technical, you can't blame me." Said Kowalski with a hint of a smile on his beak. Skipper groaned as he rolled onto his stomach, clutching the empty cone in one flipper. Muttering something about 'plural forms', Skipper stood up and told the other black and white commando penguins it was time to head home as darkness was quickly approaching.

"Oh and Kowalski, I know everything that happens in this base. So no more sneaking off to higher mammals. Comprende? Kowalski's beak fell open in shock as he dropped into the secret HQ. After a few hours they all slipped into their bunks and Private tiredly said:

"Good night Skippa, K'walski, and Rico see you all tomorrow."

"Night boys." Said Skipper, but the only response he got was snores of his men who had already quietly surrendered to peaceful slumber. Skipper smiled to himself and closed his eyes, almost immediately falling asleep.

**Skip:** Thank you for reading! And our next writer will be Treemist1022! So Misty are you excited?

**Misty: **Excited? I wouldn't necessarily say those are my exact words…more like: Super-excited! I am ecstatic to get my chapter out, you know once I actually know what I'm writing. Hmm, yeah I should probably figure that out.

**Skip****:** *Laughs* Yeah that could be a good idea. Anyway, we'll be updating every week so stay turned. Catch ya on the flip side! *Smiles and waves*


	2. Mortifying Mort Madness (Treemist1022)

**Misty:** Hi readers! I hope you all enjoyed Skippy's chapter last time, and guess what now you get my chapter! Who's excited? Oh also, please welcome my fellow author today: AfriKat!

**Afri:** Hey everyone! Misty is one of my favorite authors, so I'm definitely excited for her chapter!

**Misty**: D'aww Afri you're too kind! So my chapter does include my OC; Kia, hope that's okay with all you readers.

**Afri:** Yay, Kia is in this one. :3 Alright everyone, prepare to be amazed by the awesomeness that is Misty's imagination.

**Misty:** Alright readers, enjoy the chapter.

It was a beautiful day at the Central Park zoo, where all the animals were productively doing their own things.

Such as Burt the elephant had found himself another paintbrush and had begun to pain again, and Joey the kangaroo was jumping around his punching bag, beating it up. The chimpanzees were indulging themselves in a game of chess, and the gorillas were taking turns swinging on their tire swing.

However, over at the lemur habitat, the lemurs had just finished dancing to the beat of "I Like to Move it Move it"

King Julien walked over to his throne and sat down. "Ugh Maurice, why am I not tasting the deliciousness of my extra mango banana smoothie yet?" He asked impatiently as he waited for his smoothie.

Maurice at that moment was working on making the smoothie for the demanding King. "I'm making it right now your majesty." He promised.

King Julien sat on his throne and waited for about two seconds before he couldn't stand it anymore. "Maurice! Where is my smoothie?" He asked in a very demanding tone as his right hand man walked over with a tray that has the smoothie on it.

"Here you go King Julien." He said and Julien snatched his smoothie off the tray and quickly began slurping it down, he had drank about half of it before spitting it out in disgust.

"Maurice! Where is the extra mango I ordered in my extra mango banana smoothie? This is just regular mango!" King Julien said, sound completely disgusted as he tossed the smoothie away which happened to hit Mort on the head and drip all over him.

Maurice sighed as he went to go pick up the smoothie. "I'm sorry King Julien, but we didn't have enough mangos, we only have one left." He explained simply.

King Julien stood up. "This is an outrage! How can we not have more mangos to fill my kingly belly?" He asked and suddenly he spotted the penguins on their habitat, who were going about their cute and cuddly routines. "I am getting an idea, we will go over there and demand the silly birds to find me some more mangos." He said and jumped off his throne as he headed over to the penguin habitat, with his subjects following close behind.

The penguins had just finished a swimming routine when the lemurs hopped onto their habitat.

"Hello neighbors, I am being in need of your help." King Julien declared as he walked over to the flightless birds.

Skipper already seemed annoyed with the lemur and put his flippers on his hip. "Ringtail, you can't just come barging in here! We are an elite unit of trained soldiers, you're lucky Rico didn't chainsaw you." He said as Rico swallowed a chainsaw back up.

Julien didn't seem to listen and instead brought the attention back to why he was even there. "I need you silly penguins to go and find me more mangos." He explained and showed them the one mango left that he had brought with them.

Skipper shook his head. "Forget it, we aren't doing anything for you." He said stubbornly. "Besides we don't have time to get you snacks, do it yourself." He ordered and Julien shook his head.

"I cannot be doing it myself! It is obviously one of your penguin mis-ions." He explained stubbornly, absolutely refusing to work.

Skipper shook his head. "Not gonna happen, besides where would we even find you more mangos? Just wait for Alice to feed you again." He said simply.

From behind Skipper, stood the other four penguins, yes four: they had gotten a new recruit a few months ago of the female kind, who tilted her head as she listened to the conversation. "Um Skipper, I think I have a way to solve this." She said and the lemurs and Skipper turned their attention to her.

"And what's that Kia?" Skipper asked and Kia took a step forward to explain.

Kia was taller than Skipper, but not quite as tall as Rico. She definitely had a more feminine figure than the boys, and she had more black then white feathers making it look like she was wearing a black lab coat. She had sapphire blue wide eyes, and black feathers that stuck up on her head in all directions but mainly focused on making side bangs. Kia also wore a big pink bow on her head.

"Well sir, I recently have been working on a new invention, and I think it could easily get Julien's mangos to him without us having to go on a mission, or kick them out just because they were annoying us." Kia explained.

Skipper nodded. "Alright, show us this invention." He ordered and Kia nodded excitedly.

Soon all five penguins, and three lemurs found themselves in Kowalski's lab as Kia brought out a large invention that was covered by a white cloth.

She ripped the cloth off excitedly and showed them a microwave type invention with wires sticking out of it. "I call it the: Molecule Manifold Manipulator Mechanism Machine, or Mmmmm for short." Kia introduced proudly.

Rico looked at it. "Woah."

Kowalski looked at it in amazement. "E gad, Kia when did you have time to make this?" He asked and Kia shrugged as she polished Mmmmm a little bit.

"Oh I don't know, just in my free time." Kia said modestly, although there was a smug grin making its way onto her face.

Private tilted his head slightly. "What does it do?" He asked innocently and Julien nodded.

"And more importantly, how can it be giving me my mangos?" The lemur King asked impatiently.

Kia smirked and waddled over. "May I see your mango?" She asked and was given the mango. She then waddled up to the Mmmmm, and opened it up before putting the mango in and pressing some buttons. "Observe." She instructed.

The Mmmmm started up and after about a minute or so of it spinning; it burst open and mangos flew out of it at top speed.

As the mangos started going out of control, Skipper dodged getting hit with one. "We're under attack men! Evasive maneuvers, go!" He ordered and the other penguins were about to comply when a wave of mangos shot out and nearly covered all of them in mangos.

Kia was on top of the pile of mangos. "This is a lot of mangos. I didn't think there would be this many." She said in amazement and then realized everyone else was still covered in mangos. "Sorry." She called and could hear some muffled grunts coming from the mango pile.

A little whiles later, the penguins were helping transport all the mangos over to the lemurs habitat, they usually wouldn't have helped, but if they didn't they would have piles and piles of mangos stuck in Kowalski's lab.

Now while Skipper and Private were tossing mangos over onto the lemur habitat, and Kowalski was getting the mangos out of the HQ while Kia was busy cleaning up the mangos that had smashed or splattered somewhere, and Rico was swallowing mangos whole.

Maurice and Julien were already back at the lemur habitat, so that left the lab empty, or mostly empty. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about little Mort, who was just surfacing from a pile of mangos.

He tumbled down the pile and landed on his stomach right in front of the Mmmmm, he got up and couldn't help but notice how shiny and sparkly the microwave type invention was. "Ooh shiny!" He said and climbed up to come face to face with the invention.

He stared at it a moment before pressing a button, making it open up, and of course Mort had to walk in and of course it had to close and turn on.

Mort began spinning and spinning out of control until all of a sudden, the Mmmmm burst open and Mort flew out and landed next to the lab door. He stood up, a little dizzy and walked out the lab to go find the others, completely unaware of the many brown mouse lemurs that were now shooting out of the Mmmmm at top speed, laughing happily.

It had been a few hours since dealing with all of those mangos, and things had begun to quiet down for the penguins after they finished getting rid of all that fruit, currently Private was waddling back to the habitat with some gum balls he had found when he ran into Mort.

He looked down at the mouse lemur and smiled. "Hello Mort." He said and Mort smiled up at him. Private decided to be nice and handed him a gum ball. "Would you like a gum ball Mort?" He asked.

Mort nodded. "I like gum balls!" He said as he started chewing on the little red ball.

Private nodded and began to head back to the habitat again. "Bye Mort." He said and after walking just a few more feet, he ran into Mort again. Private was a little startled as he looked down at Mort.

"Mort, how did you?" He began to ask as he turned around to see that Mort was no longer chewing on the gum ball where he had left him.

The little mouse lemur spotted the gum balls and his eyes widened excitedly at them. "Ooh, I like gum balls, can I have a gum ball please?" He asked in his squeaky little voice and Private looked down at him.

"What did you do with the one I just gave you?" He asked and little Mort looked confused.

"Uhh, what gum ball?" He asked.

Private himself was getting confused. "The one I just gave you, over there." He said and pointed over to where he had previously seen Mort, however the little mouse lemur just looked up at him: confused. Private sighed and gave Mort another gum ball. "Alright one more." He said and Mort smiled happily.

"Yay!"

After that, Private headed over to the penguin habitat and made his way down into the HQ when suddenly he(along with the other penguins) heard a scream coming from Kowalski's lab and slid over to see what was going on.

Once they got to the lab, all their eyes widened in surprise, for there was Kowalski covered from head to toe in Morts.

Skipper looked at the Mort covered Kowalski in confusion. "Kowalski, analysis." He ordered and Kowalski said something but they couldn't hear over the muffled Mort fur. Skipper squinted his eyes. "What?" He asked.

Kowalski repeated it again, but it was still muffled, and right then all of the Morts giggled and said: "I like hugging the fishy smelly bird!"

Kowalski then tripped, and just as the Morts jumped off him, he landed flat on his face on the ground.

All the Morts were now bouncing up and down around the lab; gleefully laughing as they did so.

Skipper looked down at Kowalski. "Kowalski soldier, what happened?" He asked as Kia helped Kowalski up.

"M-Morts, Morts everywhere! All that brown fur, cornering me, covering me!" Kowalski said and then screamed at the memory and Skipper slapped him.

"Pull yourself together soldier! I need options pronto! What's with all these lemurs?" He ordered.

Kowalski nodded and looked around. "Scientifically speaking: I have no idea." He said truthfully as all the Morts bounced up and down around the penguins.

Skipper nodded. "Fine, Kia-analysis." He ordered, gesturing over to Kia who was looking at her Mmmmm with curiosity.

After a moment of Kia just looking at the invention, she turned around to them. "I believe I know what's going on." She said proudly.

Skipper looked at her. "Well then what is it?" He asked and Kia started speaking.

"It would appear Mort miraculously managed to magically morph many mini Morts from my: Molecule Manifold Manipulator Mechanism Machine, the majority of the Morts are mainly minor Mort molds manifesting might and matter merely from the master Mort to maintain this mortifying Mort madness." Kia explained in a matter of fact type tone as she looked at the four penguins in front of her.

Skipper looked at her. "Try saying that ten times fast." He muttered and Private tried, but to no avail.

"I don't think I can even say it one times fast Skippah."

Right then, at least five Morts starting jumping around Rico, asking him questions.

The scarred penguin growled at them and hacked up a tennis racket as he began whacking them away.

Skipper looked at Kia. "Well how do we know which one's the real Mort?" He asked and Kia shrugged.

"We don't, they are all perfect copies of Mort, just like the mangos were perfect copies of the first one. They're all exactly alike, I don't think we will be able to tell which Mort is the real Mort." She explained.

Skipper nodded slowly and Private looked around at all the Morts. "Well we can't very well have hundreds of Morts running around." He said and Kowalski nodded.

"I'm sure within time, Kia and I can construct something to reverse the affects of Mmmmm, so that there is only a singular Mort left." Kowalski stated and Skipper nodded.

"You two get on that, meanwhile-Rico, Private, and I will round the Morts up in one place for you." Skipper said and they saluted before they were about to head out until Kia stopped them.

She gasped excitedly. "Guys!" She said and they all looked at her. "It's Mortmageddon!" She said excitedly and the four boys looked at her with blank expressions. "Get it because there's a bunch of Morts?" Kia asked and a cricket could be heard in the distance. "Oh come you guys!I'm hilarious!"

After another pause, Skipper shook his head slightly. "Come on boys, let's go round up the Morts." He said and Skipper, Rico, and Private left.

Meanwhile, over at the lemur habitat...

King Julien stuck his tail in the air as he started to dance to another song, laughing happily as he did so. "Maurice, be turning the music up! I am feeling the beat today!" Julien said and Maurice nodded.

"Turning it up your majesty." He said and the music instantly got louder and King Julien continued to dance along happily when all of a sudden, Mort came and jumped for his feet.

Mort jumped and clung to the feet happily, and King Julien glared at him. "No touching the Royal feet!" He yelled and kicked Mort across the zoo, only for another Mort to climb up and cling to his feet.

King Julien glared. "Mort! I just kicked you across the zoo! How are you back already?" He asked and kicked that Mort away again.

However another Mort took his place right after that.

King Julien glared. "I told you." He started and backed up to give this one an even farther kick. "No touching the Royal feet!" He yelled and kicked Mort away.

However this Mort landed in a pile of other Morts, and they quickly all turned their attention to King Julien who was dancing and started running towards him.

King Julien stopped dancing when he saw the herd of Morts beginning to charge at him and his eyes widened in slow motion as all of the Morts jumped into the air at him at the same time.

"FEET!" The Morts yelled in slow motion and King Julien began to yell in slow motion as he started to run away.

But it was too late and all the Morts jumped on him, all reaching to cuddle the feet.

The slow motion stopped, and King Julien screamed as he started drowning in the heap of Morts. "Ahhh! Someone help! I am drowning in Morts!" He yelled helplessly.

Right then, the penguin's car skidded to a halt right in front of the lemur habitat and three penguins flipped out and landed in the lemur habitat.

Skipper pulled out a walkie talkie. "We've rounded up the Morts, tell me you have some good news Kowalski." He called.

From the talkie, Kowalski could be heard. "Almost done Skipper just keep those Morts where they are." Kowalski said and Skipper nodded.

"Wont be a problem." He said and tossed Rico the talkie and he swallowed it. "Private! Pull Ringtail out of the pile of Morts. Rico, get me a cage big enough to lock these Morts up, go, go, go!" He ordered and they nodded.

Private slid over to the pile of Morts and used a fishing pole to reel Julien out, as he gasped for breath, and Rico hacked up a fishing net and he and Skipper flung it on the Morts, trapping them.

Just then, Kowalski and Kia slid over, with Kowalski and Kia each holding a strange purple tube type invention, however Kia's had a magnet on it.

Kia turned her's on, and one Mort flew over to her and stuck to the magnet and Mort giggled. "I like sticking to stuff!" He said and Kia turned to Kowalski and nodded.

Kowalski nodded back before putting on goggles. "Everyone step back." He ordered and everyone did as they were told as the scientist shot out a purple beam from the invention: sucking all the Morts in one by one, and soon all the Mort copies were gone.

Kowalski took off his goggles and looked proudly at the now empty space in front of him as Kia placed the real Mort down.

Skipper slid over to them with Rico and Private close behind. "Good work men, and Kia!" He congratulated and they all shared high fives.

Right then Maurice walked over. "What was that? It looked like a herd of Morts!" He exclaimed King Julien folded his arms.

"I demand to know why there was like five thousand Morts." He demanded.

Skipper shook his head. "You can't demand anything Ringtail, it's because of your need for mangos that that whole mess started in the first place!" He lectured and turned to his team. "Now, who wants snowcones?" He asked and the boys all raised their flippers.

Kia didn't raise hers. "Not me." She said and Skipper nodded.

"You can get icecream." He told her and Kia smiled before the five penguins waddled away, leaving two very confused lemurs.

Maurice watched them go. "What just happened?" He asked and right then Mort saw King Julien's feet and jumped at them.

"Feet!" He called and right as he touched the feet, King Julien kicked him away.

"No touching the Royal feet!" He yelled and Mort flew into the air.

"Weee! I like Flying!" He exclaimed.

And so, life continued on normally for the zoo residents, well at least it did until the next crazy adventure, but that is a completely different story...

**Misty:** Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed my chapter here, even though I'm sure it's nothing compared to who goes next. That's right folks, the next chapter will be written by none other than AfriKat! *applause all around* Tell me Afri, you excited about your chapter?

**Afri: **Thanks for the introduction, Misty! And yes, I am excited. It was something I'd considered putting in my own story, but as there was no place for it, this is the perfect time! Heads up, it will be featuring my OC Isobel.

**Misty:** Well there ya have it folks! So if you are as excited about Afri's chapter as I am, stay tuned. We'll be updating this story once a week, so make sure to follow so you can get updates on when the next chapter is out. Alright, thanks for joining us today readers, cya next time round.


	3. Unexpected Trip (AfriKat)

**Afri: **Welcome back, readers, to another round of What a Little Robin Told Me! I am the author today's one shot, which does include my OC, Isobel.

**Skip: **Hi! Yes, I'm back doing an AN with Afri. Unfortunately Roxygoth couldn't make this AN so I took her place instead. Anyway, I'm excited to read this new chapter!

**Afri: **Thank you! Anyways, usual disclaimer:

** I do not own TPOM or the characters in the show, just Isobel and this plot. On to the chapter!**

**Unexpected Trip**

The sudden altitude drop jarred everyone as they gripped the arms of their chairs tighter.

Once the plane's course smoothed out, the intercom clicked on.

"Sorry for the turbulence, we're encountering gusts from a storm due to hit New York this afternoon." Skipper's confident and clear voice filled the cabin.

The passengers settled and looked out their windows. The angry looking and dense clouds were beginning to pass by, and they could see some stars now in the midnight sky.

"Are you alright?" Julien looked at Isobel.

The fox-colored lemur loosened her grip on the arms of the chair. She had never flown in an airplane before.

She sighed quietly. "Yes. This is like being on a ship, without the assurance of the waves to keep you up."

Julien nodded, and looked around for Maurice.

Maurice was walking unsteadily up the aisle with a couple glasses of ginger ale to help soothe everyone's stomachs.

He passed one to Isobel and the other to Private.

The penguins had decided to visit Marlene on her trip to California. She was staying at a zoo in northern California, around a place called Arcata.

In order to get there, they had commandeered an eight-seater charter plane from an airstrip in New Jersey. It was practically new and very sleek, but Skipper was rusty with his piloting skills.

Kowalski sat up front with him to co-pilot, checking their Doppler radar and adjusting the wing tips to accommodate the harsh winds. It was just a few days after New Year's, and winter storms were still an inevitable threat.

"Skipper, we've just passed over Ohio." Kowalski spoke over the headset. "We need to change the plane's course further south and due west."

"Roger that." Skipper spoke back.

Kowalski was absolutely confident in his mapping skills, and estimated that they could be there within four or five hours. Of course, the plane would be completely out of gas by then, but they could worry about that later.

Skipper clicked on his headset to speak over the intercom. "Attention passengers, we should be arriving at our destination within four to five hours. Until then, please sit back and enjoy the views."

Maurice opened up his window screen to see the views Skippers was talking about. Unfortunately, it was all thick, gray clouds for now.

"Of course." Maurice sighed and rolled his eyes.

Mort was putting a puzzle together with Private while Rico dozed.

Isobel sighed and looked into the basket she had brought with her. Inside were the candles she had brought for Marlene.

Julien was digging around the backpack Maurice had brought with some of their essentials in it.

"Aha!" He pulled out a shiny square with white strings dangling from it.

Isobel tilted her head and her green eyes filled with curiosity. "_Qu'est-ce_?"

Julien knew a little French from his own mother long ago, and he answered right away. "It's an MP3. Maurice got it for me a while ago. It is holding all of my favorite jams, can you believe it? Look, I'll show you."

He put one ear bud in his ear, and gave the other to Isobel, who did the same.

He scrolled through his songs, and found one he thought Isobel would like. After Isobel's initial surprise to hear the loud music blasting in her ear from a tiny speaker, they spent the better part of two hours listening to all sorts of music.

"Um, okay." Kowalski's voice could then be heard over the intercom, and they paused their music. "Oh wait, this thing is on. Uh, attention passengers, this is your co-pilot speaking. In just a few moments, you should be able to see the Rocky Mountains from your window. I've never seen them before myself, and am excited to be approaching them! Of course, I'll try not to be distracted and crash into the face of the mountain, resulting in our fiery deaths."

He chuckled nervously, but no one laughed back.

"Okay, you lost intercom privileges." Skipper could be heard clicking Kowalski's headset off. He cleared his throat, and Isobel could already hear the subtle smugness in his voice. "Attention passengers, this is your pilot speaking. We're going to be experiencing some heavy turbulence soon, so strap in."

Everyone glanced out of their windows, and saw that the clouds were dissipating, and wondered what turbulence he could be talking about.

And then Skipper continued his speech. "Kowalski here bet me that I couldn't do a 360 barrel roll in this thing, and he put twenty dollars on it! Let's just say I'm about to be twenty dollars richer reeeal soon. So strap in tight."

"Oh dear." Private jumped back up into his seat, buckling up the sleeping Rico and then himself.

Maurice strapped in Mort beside him. Isobel and Julien did the same.

"I should have guessed he would be doing something crazy on this trip." Isobel said.

Just as the words left her lips, the plane took a sharp turn, instantly flipping into a barrel roll.

Long story short, they didn't get to see much of the Rockies as they were spinning over it screaming.

After the 'turbulence' had stopped and everyone could see straight again, Skipper's voice came over the intercom again. "Guess who now has spending for California?"

"No more betting." Kowalski's voice could be heard quietly through Skipper's microphone.

A couple hours later, they were quickly approaching California's boarder. Kowalski announced that they only about ten minutes away from landing.

"Take her down easy, 'Walski." Skipper instructed his co-pilot. "We're not crash landing like in Kenya."

Kowalski nodded, and began to take the plane into descent. He tilted the nose up a bit and the wheels came down.

They had found an excellent secluded airstrip that was still fully functional for small planes.

The landing was a little bumpy, but everything and everyone was intact.

"Thank you for flying Air Penguin." Skipper said happily over the intercom. "You may now begin exiting."

He and Kowalski took off their headsets and walked out into the cabin. Everyone else stood up to stretch.

They opened the door soon enough, and Private was the first to step out onto the cement.

"Huh." He squinted. "It's pretty sunny here. And kinda hilly. I thought they had pine trees and fog in Northern California."

"Global warming, Private." Kowalski announced as he stepped out. "But as you can see by this sign here, we are indeed in the place we are supposed to be."

Private looked at the wooden sign at the edge of the airstrip. "Welcome to Arcadia."

Everyone else's eyes widened at that.

"Mhm." Kowalski still looked proud, but his expression instantly changed. "Wait, what? _Arcadia_? No, no, no."

He ran all the way up to the sign, sure that Private was wrong.

"It's true." Kowalski sat down in defeat. "We're supposed to be in Arcata, not Arcadia! Where even are we?"

Everyone else followed him, and Private helpfully handed him a map of California that had been up front in the plane.

Kowalski scanned it several times over, mumbling. "Arcadia! Here we are. It appears that we are in Los Angeles County. In…Southern California…Several hundred miles away…From Northern California."

Skipper face-palmed. "Perfect. And we're out of gas."

Everyone else groaned as well.

Private, ever optimistic, said, "Well, we can still have ourselves a little vacation. Los Angeles has beaches, right?"

Kowalski nodded. "That is true. I think we're pretty far inland, but we've hitch-hiked before."

Skipper was still pretty mad about not getting to see Marlene like they had planned, but he could see that everyone else was pretty excited to get to the beach.

They all looked at him for approval.

He shrugged, a smile forming on his beak. "To the beach then!"

Everyone cheered, and set off on a way to get there.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

About an hour later, they were getting ready to depart from the back of an old truck. It was being driven by a farmer who had stopped for gas on his way to the beachside market. While he was distracted, the animals had climbed into the back and hid in some crates filled with vegetables.

The arid scent of the semi-desert soon left and was replaced by the salty air of the sea.

Isobel tilted her nose up to the slat in the crate she crouched in. The sun that spilled through caught her earrings and they cast their glittering colors across the crate. She squinted as the wind whistled through her fur. She had not seen the ocean since childhood, and it was high time she returned.

Soon, the rickety farm truck came to a halt and it shut off. The animals quickly jumped from the back and hid between the tires until Skipper announced that the coast was clear.

Once they had put a fair distance between themselves and the truck, they realized the farmer had only stopped to check on his products, as there were no people around here, or beach it seemed. He took off, and they watched him drive away.

All of the animals stood in silence for a moment.

"Well this sucks." Private broke the silence.

Kowalski sighed. "I'm sorry everyone. I failed you all."

While Private and Rico reassured him that he had only made a mistake, Isobel looked around. She noticed that the dirt slope behind them was scattered here and there with sea grass. She flicked her ears, and noticed that the wind changed direction. The crashing waves that they had not heard before began filled her ears. She began to climb the slope, the other lemurs following her.

"All my years of formal laboratory training, wasted!" Kowalski blew his beak into a handkerchief Rico coughed up for him. "And to think, all this time-"

Isobel held onto the top ridge of the slope and hauled herself up. When she was finally able to see over it, she gasped, as did the other lemurs when they saw it.

"Hey, guys." Isobel called down to the penguins.

Skipper heard her and looked up. "Green Eyes found something, men."

The other penguins looked to him and then over to where the lemurs were. Kowalski straightened himself up and they all proceeded to struggle up the slope while the lemurs went over to the other side.

When they finally reached the top, they too had to pause and gaze at way lay before them.

A completely secluded section of beach beckoned them. It looked pristine, surrounded by jagged cliffs on either side, so it would be impossible for humans to stumble across them. Tide pools could be seen under the cliffs.

The penguins saw that the way down was not so steep as the way up, and so they waddled down onto the beach, feeling the hot sand under their webbed feet.

The lemurs were already splashing around in the water, scooping up handfuls to cover themselves with or to flick playfully at each other. Mort was taking great joy in chasing some seagulls away from the water line.

The penguins' feet were getting to hot, and so they strode over to the sand that was being washed over with the water.

Skipper watched the tide recede, and then build up far from shore. He watched in anticipation as a small wave crashed upon the shore, and the water began to race for his feet. Once the initial shock of the cold water lapping around his ankles had stopped, it felt pretty wonderful.

Rico immediately decided to go for a swim. He liked to jump into the waves before they crashed down.

Private giggled a little when the water would toes his feet, and then back away from the cold.

Kowalski was not interested in playing in the water, and instead went to go sit at the tide pools and study the fauna there.

Skipper crossed his flippers behind his back and breathed in the heavy, salty air and squinted as the sunlight glittered on the water. He glanced at the lemurs.

Maurice was sitting in the sand where the water could cover his feet and making sure Mort didn't eat any of the tiny horseshoe crabs he was digging up.

Isobel was standing about knee deep in the water, possibly contemplating going for a swim, or just enjoying the feeling of the sand seeping away under her feet as the tide pulled away into the ocean.

Julien had been looking for sea glass but quickly grew bored with that. He looked at Isobel and suddenly had a better idea.

He snuck into the water and approached her, keeping low. When he was close enough to her, he suddenly swept her up in his arms to spin her around. She clasped her hands around his neck and they both laughed loudly.

Skipper rolled his eyes and walked over to Private.

"Isn't the beach lovely, Skippa?" Private looked up at his leader. He was also sitting at the tideline, looking for shells.

Skipper nodded. "Maybe it's not so bad that we got thrown off course."

Private smiled. "There you go."

They all spent the rest of the day exploring their private section of the beach. Kowalski had them gather around at the tide pools to show them colorful urchins, many-armed and bright starfish, and how strong mussels were. They left the water just before sunset, as they knew that was when sharks came to hunt near the shore. They made a little fire in the sand and sat around telling stories. They didn't care that the sun was going down and they were miles from, well, anywhere. They didn't care that even when they managed to get back to their plane it would still be out of gas. They had each other, and for today, that was all they needed.

**Skip: **Well done Afri! Right Readers, cya next time on *sing song voice* What a Little Robin told Meee. And please remember to review! *waves with Afri*

**Both:** Bye!


	4. Filler Chapter (SkipMcSlade)

**Skip:** And hey your back! Unfortunately, our other author, Roxygoth, couldn't get her chapter out to me so I have made you a filler chapter! Today joining us is another wonderful author, who goes by the pen name of Mikadaphne28. Thanks for join me in the AN Layla!

**Layla:** Thanks Skippy. :) This is so cool…*looks around in awe* Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed reading the other pieces made by Afri, Misty, and Skip herself. Roxy has hers next, but as mentioned, it won't be out today. :) But until then, we've got something else for you to read. Can I get a 'POM rules!' out there?

**Skip:** POM rules! Thanks Layla! *Squeals* On to the Chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Shockingly enough, I don't own the Penguins of Madagascar. I know I just figured that out yesterday! Just kidding I've know it all along. Still shocking though.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOWALSKI!" Erupted from the zoo's souvenir gift shop. The brainy penguins glance around in awe at the wonderfully decorated interior, which consisted of a few Happy Birthday banners, steamers, a colourful lighting display, and Roger singing softly in the background.

"So Kowalski, how do you like your surprise?" asked Skipper, grinning at his head scientist.

"Well Skipper, I...wow…never imagined that something like this could happen without my assistance." Said the Birthday Penguin rubbing a flipper sheepishly at the base of his neck. "The statistics of that could happen is only…13.7%. " mused the intelligent bird, while whipping out his clipboard from behind his back and started to randomly scribble on it.

"Huh tut tut tuta, 86 the nerdy talk Waksi! Enjoy your birthday, that's an order, solider." Said Skipper, snatching the clipboard as quick as lightning. Before Kowalski could protest, the remaining members of the team had come sliding up.

"K'Walski! Happy Birthday! How do you like it?" bubbled an excited Private with a happy smile. Kowalski smiled while putting a flipper on the younger penguin's shoulder.

"It's perfect Private. Did it cause any of you any trouble?"

"Uh Huh!" Rico rasped, but before he could go into a full out explanation, Skipper had intervened with a loud cough, stoping Rico in his tracks.

"Eh…No, Of course not, I mean w-why would we have any problems?" stated Skipper nervously tapping his flippers together. Private, Rico, and Skipper all gulped loudly as they exchanged glances, remembering the two previous hours….

**2 hours earlier at Central Park Zoo**

Everything was unusually quiet at the zoo's habitats. That was because all of the zoo animals were gathered outside the zoo's souvenir shop, waiting for the penguins to arrive. Marlene, stationed on a nearby wall, was the first to spot three penguins sneaking along.

"Hey guy, they are coming!" she hollered down to the rowdy zoosters. The zoosters immediately halted in their positions.

"Help your King somebody! Which is me. Save me from da angry rhino thingy." King Julien cried dramatically as he was pined between the wall and Roy's horn.

"Lemur, you are dead meat." Roy fumed, removing his horn out of the ring-tailed lemur's stomach.

"Come on guys, let's hear why the penguins called this meeting _before_ we go all feral again." Said Marlene jumping down, landing with a thud. Before anyone could reply, the three penguins had approached.

"What the deuce?! Private!" said Skipper rounding the corner with a frown.

"I'm sorry Skippa, but it just didn't work out." Said the adorable British penguin. "So I thought we might need a little help."

"Rico." Ordered Skipper, moments later Private was holding a stinging cheek. "Now Private, I did not, under any and all circumstances authorise help. This is why-"

"Hey Skipper, why did you call this meeting? And where is Kowalski?" interrupted Marlene.

"Well Marlene, I called-" Private began; only to be abruptly stopped with a lollypop shoved into his mouth courtesy of Rico. "Yum watermelon."

"Well Marlene, I called this meeting so that we could plan and execute a mission on the 22nd of May by 1800 hour precisely." Said Skipper glaring at Private, making sure the younger penguin would not tell of his stubbornness to ask for help in the situation. Private, on the other flipper, could not be bothered.

"Huh so that means in English?"

"We're planning Kowalski's birthday, Skipper wants it done in two hours." Answered Private for his commanding officer without looking up from his lollypop.

"Why can't the smelly flightless birds do it alone?" asked the King grabbing Mort and using him as a chair. Skipper frowned at Private and muttered something about 'inviting the Royal Pain'.

"Because Julien, Rico accidently hacked up dynamite and destroyed my entire day's decorating. I can't finish decorating it in two hours, that is why I need your help." Private ended softly while giving everyone his best Puppy Eye expression.

"Awwww…. sure you can have the help of the biggest mammal in the world." Said Burt swinging his trunk and accidently hitting King Julien causing him to fly into a habitat's wall. "Besides I really want to thank Kowalski for solving my missing nut problem."

"Thanks Burt!" beamed Private.

"And you thought the kingly King, which is me, could help your party by shaking the Royal Booty?" ask King Julien as he practically peeled himself from the brick wall.

"Ring-tail! You only cause trouble. I have a gut feeling that everything is going to go wrong if you 'help'." Said Skipper motioning wildly with his flippers. Rico nodded and grunted his agreement.

"I'm in!" squealed Marlene happily. Moments later the phrase was hollered from all directions. Private smiled proudly at his achievement of bring the whole zoo together.

"Alright," said the leader giving in. "Private's in charge of the decor, Marlene you're on the food, Rico you're on the table and music setup and I'm in charge of making sure Kowalski is not heading over to the zoo gift shop too early." Soon everyone was classed into the groups according to their strengths. Private had Burt, Bing, Stacy, and Becky to aid him in decoration the interior of the gift shop in bright colours. While Marlene, Maurice, Phil, and Mason were on party-food duty. Rico had Roger to help him setup the music set and Bada was going to help him with the tables. "So that leaves me the koala and spike nose."

"So the I, kingly king, will lead everyone to battle like the mighty coward I am!" Yelled King Julien swing a stick around like it was a sword. Skipper face-flippered, knowing trouble would certainly follow.

"No you go with…Private thanks for volunteering, right, battle stations everyone!" the lead penguin commanded.

"Aye aye Skipper, okay come on you five." Private smiled, "To the gift shop!"

**1 hour later at Central Park Zoo in the Zoo Souvenir Shop **

"Julien! Please don't do that." Private said being a tad angry at the lemur wrapped in multi-colour lights that were on blinking in a variety of colours.

"Yeah, don't make me and Stacy wrap you up in pink and give you to Kowalski as a test subject." Threated Becky, earning a agreeing nod from Stacy who was sticking streamers to the walls.

"NO! No I will not being da insulted by my subjects, loyal or not. I will be going to da party food people. So good bye." retorted King Julien striding out, lights and all, with Mort at his heels staring at 'the feet'.

"Bing, Burt can you please hang the banner up a tad higher?" asked Private catching the end of a banner, holding it up for the elephant to take.

"Sure thing!" both exclaimed in unison.

Soon the so-called king was walking up to Marlene's habitat where the party food was being made. A few minutes later after had king had entered, Marlene's cave was splattered in all sorts of colours and dough.

"Julien!? Why did you do that?!" fumed Marlene trying to get cookie dough out of her brown fur. Similar complaints came from all directions.

"Me? Dat is an wild accusation, my friend!" Julien replied with a devious grin.

"Uh huh…so you said you didn't do it?" Marlene asked, reaching down to help Mort out of a bowl that previously was full warm liquid jelly.

"No, I did it, I just think da accusation is wild!"

Marlene frowned as she pulled Mort out of the bowl, setting him on the floor. Glancing at the now-empty bowl, she returned her gaze to the mouse lemur who was partly stuck in a raspberry-coloured jelly dome.

"Mort! are you okay?"

"I like jelly!" came the reply. Mort soon attempted to walk over to King Julien only to trip over his raspberry 'dress'. "Uh, I don't like jelly!"

"RING-TAIL!?"

"Oh uh da bossy penguin might have seen dat I broke the crazy penguin's table…I better be going. Goodbye!" Julien yelled and started to break into a run.

"Ughh…I better go after him, sorry Marlene. Let's go Mort." Said the tired advisor. Marlene watched them walk out after the King.

"Well, Phil and Mason…it looks like we're alone. I'll start on the cake, could you two start on the cookies again?"

"Of course, Marlene it would be our pleasure." Stated Mason, staring at Phil's sign language.

"Got…to…get away…from the…bossy penguin." Julien panted half an hour later as Skipper was continually chasing him around the zoo. While picking up speed, Julien collided with something soft and feathery?

'Ey! w'atsh w're oor owin'" garbled Rico as he stood up from the ground. As soon as Rico set eyes on the panting king, he let out a yell and hacked up a baseball bat and held it threateningly. Naturally, King Julien let out a bloodcurdling scream and started running towards Skipper.

"Help me bossy penguin! Save me from da crazy one!"

"Ring-tail! Come here! I'll shut you up in Kowalski's lab as a test-subject!" said Skipper sliding towards the running lemur.

"Why is everybody wanting me to be the brainy penguin's testy thingy?" Julien yelled to no one in particular as he abruptly changed direction, which happened to be Marlene's momentarily vacant cave.

"Watch out Rico!" shouted Skipper as both rammed each other and fell to the ground, dazed. Julien glanced back at the dazed penguins and saw his chance to run and hid in Marlene's cave.

"oo k Kipper?" asked Rico dusting off the imaginary dirt from his feathers.

"Yes, I'm fine. What did you want to tell me?"

"O 'eah, 'in'sh."

"Everyone's done already? Well done, ten minutes to spare. Just enough time to get the ringtail for all the trouble he's cause with the tables, the food, and the decorations." Smirked Skipper smacking his flippers together.

Meanwhile inside Marlene's cave, Julien was panicking.

"Where should I hide? Where should I hide?" Coming to a halt in front of the gigantic and beautifully decorated cake, Julien grinned cunningly. "The cake." Julien was just hidden when Skipper and Rico walked in. But before they could start searching, a splash sounded and paws pattered upon the concrete floor.

"Oh, hey guys! You're just the peo-penguins I want to see. Private asked if you can bring the cake to the gift shop. He's just waiting for the cake." Marlene said while slicking back her wet fur.

"Sure Marlene, just what we were going to do." Skipper said. "Grab that end Rico."

"Phew! That was heavy." Said Skipper as he and Rico carefully lowered the cake to the floor. "Alright, places everyone! It's show time!" All the zoosters drifted into the shadows, to wait for the scientist.

"Skipper? Rico? Private?" Kowalski softly called as he entered into the dark gift shop and carefully closed the door. He looked around in confusion, Skipper had told him to meet him here and Skipper was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, the lights flicked on and blinded the penguin.

"HAPPY BRITHDAY KOWALSKI!" Erupted from the zoo's souvenir gift shop. The brainy penguins glance around in awe at the wonderfully decorated interior, which consisted of a few Happy Birthday banners, steamers, a colourful lighting display, and Roger singing softly in the background.

"So Kowalski, how do you like your surprise?" asked Skipper, grinning at his head scientist.

"Well Skipper, I...wow…never imagined that something like this could happen without my assistance." Said the Birthday Penguin rubbing a flipper sheepishly at the base of his neck. "The statistics of that could happen is only…13.7%. " mused the intelligent bird, while whipping out his clipboard from behind his back and started to randomly scribble on it.

"Huh tut tut tuta, 86 the nerdy talk Waksi! Enjoy your birthday, that's an order, solider. Said Skipper snatching the clipboard as quick as lightning. Before Kowalski could protest, the remaining members of the team had come sliding up.

"K'Walski! Happy Birthday! How do you like it?" bubbled an excited Private with a happy smile. Kowalski smiled while putting a flipper on the younger penguin's shoulder.

"It's perfect Private. Did it cause any of you any trouble?"

"Uh Huh!" Rico rasped, but before he could go into a full out explanation, Skipper had intervened with a loud cough, stoping Rico in his tracks.

"Eh…No, Of course not, I mean w-why would we have any problems?" stated Skipper nervously tapping his flippers together. Private, Rico, and Skipper all gulped loudly as they exchanged glances, remembering the two previous hours. Sensing an awkward explanation coming on, Marlene saved them the trouble by an announcing loudly that the cake was to be cut.

"Birthday boy, mind cutting the cake?" asked Marlene with a smile handing him a plastic kitchen knife. By now everyone had forgotten about Julien, everyone except Mort.

"Of course Marlene, thank you all!" said Kowalski taking the knife. Waddling over to the cake, Kowalski smiled at the eager zoosters.

"NOOO!" came a muffed sound in the heart of the cake. A moment later the shop was covered in frosty icing and cake pieces, and standing upon the remaining cake was King Julien.

"JULIEN!" was the yell of all the zoosters.

"Ehh..I'll be going now. Help me!"

**Skip:** Thanks you for reading! Please review! But…before we go….Layla will you please start?

**Layla:** *Clears throat; grins widely, claps and sings* Happy Birthday to you! *Brings out the cake*

**Skip:** Happy Birthday to you! *Smiles and claps*

**Both:** Happy Birthday dear Roxygoth!

**Layla:** Happy Birthday to you!

**Skip:** Happy Birthday Roxy! I hope you enjoy your special day! Well readers, it's time for you to leave us but thanks for reading and please wish Roxy a Happy Birthday in the review. Good-bye see ya next time! *waves*


	5. Ice Cream (Roxygoth)

Hey Roxy Goth here, thanks for the birthday wishes, guess it's my turn for a chapter now and making another guest appearance is Layla.

**Layla:** Hiya, folks! I'm back! *waves to readers and gestures to Roxy* And so is Roxy (finally!) with her piece, and I can't wait to read it! *giggles* Don't forget to review, because this collaboration effort isn't just for us, but for you to enjoy too. So, read and review!

**Roxy:** Word of warning the chapter might have a bit of OOCness on Skipper's part as he is supposed to be really annoyed with Kowalski. Right so let's get to the disclaimer...Layla?

**Layla:** Sadly…

**Both:** We do not own penguins of Madagascar yet.

"I really don't know what I'm going to do with you, Kowalski." Skipper snapped, slamming the door of the lair open.

"Well, I must say Skipper; it's hardly my fault…"

"It's always your fault! You invent the things, don't you?

"Well yes…"

"Skipper, I do think you're being just a little bit harsh…" Private protested, shutting the door as Rico shuffled in ahead of him.

They'd just come back from a failed mission, they were supposed to hack into a crate of ice-creams that was due to leave from the zoo's gift shop. They were really nice, but also pretty expensive so Alice had decided the zoo could do without them. The penguins however didn't agree.

Kowalski had invented a device that was supposed to melt the lock so they could easily open the door. Well, that was the idea. What had actually happened was that the box had caught on fire and Rico had to hack up a fire extinguish in order to put it out. All of the ice-cream was melted and the mission was a total waste of time.

"I'm not being harsh Private, I'm just being right." Skipper said as Rico walked off to go and brush Mrs Perky's hair. "His inventions never work!"

"They do work sometimes, Skipper…" Private said, shooting Kowalski a look. The scientist had a strange look in his eye and Private was getting worried.

"No they don't…"

"Alright! I get it!" Kowalski yelled in such a tone that he made Private back of slightly, Rico look up from attending to Mrs Perky and Skipper wince. "I get it! My inventions never work and I'm a total and utter failure, well, if that's what you feel then you can do your next mission on your own!" And with that he marched to his lab and slammed the door, to stunned silence, only to come back seconds later to retrieve his clipboard. Glaring he slammed the door shut once again.

There was an couple of minutes silence until Skipper spoke up. "I didn't think he'd react that much…"

"Do you suppose he's alright?" Private said anxiously, looking at the forbidding door of the lab.

"Ah, he'll be fine! Just give him a couple of hours to cool off and he'll be back to normal in no time!"

Well a couple of hours turned into a couple of days and a couple of days turned into a fortnight by which time Skipper had a new mission. "Well boys, looks like we have a new mission. I've got wind there's another box of those ice creams down in one of the basements, I have the co-ordinates and a map, so we're good!"

"Kaboom?" Rico offered, hacking up a fire-cracker.

"I don't think we'll need that, Rico."

"Skipper, what about Kowalski? Do you want me to go and get him?" Private asked, glancing at the door of the still-shut lab.

Skipper considered for a couple of seconds before saying. "No. We can do this without him; I mean how hard can it be to find a box of ice-cream?"

"Eh, Skipper? Can we hold on a minute? I've got to er…go to the bathroom, yeh! Bye!"

"Well hurry it up Private, we don't have all day!"

As it turned out it wasn't very difficult to find the place where the ice-cream was. The only complication was when it turned out not to be there.

"Do you suppose Alice has moved it?" Private asked, searching.

"I don't think so. Rico, any ideas?"

"Kaboom!" Rico said, waving his wings around wildly. While doing so he accidently caught himself on the ladder they'd used to get into the hole and brought the whole thing crashing down.

"RICO!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough! Now we're stuck here until someone finds us!"

After about an hour had passed and Private thought he was going to pass out from air loss he heard Kowalski's voice. "Hello? Skipper? Rico? Private?"

"Kowalski!" Skipper leapt up as the scientist's head peered down at them. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Private told me where you lot were heading off to and gave me an estimated time of arrival back. When you didn't show I got worried and decided to find you myself."

"On your own? Are you mad? You had no idea what had happened to us? We coulda been being kept captive by kangaroos!" Skipper protested, face entirely serious.

Rico and Private burst out laughing as Skipper turned round to glare at them. "Stop laughing! It's a perfectly reasonable suggestion!"

"Well…" Kowalski butted in, fighting back a smile. "I didn't come quite on my own…"

"Yes he came with me! Your Royal Highness King Julien!"

"Oh give me strength" Skipper said, burying his beak in his flippers.

"Well, you're in luck because here I am! Mort – leave go of the king's feet!" Two seconds later they heard a bang.

"What did you do? Bring the whole zoo along?" Skipper asked, disbelievingly glancing up at Kowalski.

"Nope, just Julien, Mort and Maurice. Talking of which – Maurice the ladder please."

10 seconds later a ladder was thrown over and the three remaining penguins climbed up it.

"Did you find the ice cream?" Julien demanded. "My royal stomach demands it!"

"It was the deal I made with them to get them to come with me." Kowalski explained, somewhat apologetically.

"No, we couldn't find it! And I was so sure it was down there. Look, here's the map." Skipper showed it to Kowalski, who examined it and then asked.

"Out of interest, what were the co-ordinates again?"

"B-4."

"Ah – that explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why you couldn't find it, you're at coordinate's D-4. B-4's under the reptiles centre."

Skipper paused for a minute. "Oh…well erm…think you can get us there, soldier?" He said, as his way of apologising.

Kowalski grinned. "Well obviously. C'mon!" And of the seven of them went.


	6. The Mellow Yellow Object (Mikadaphne28)

**Layla: **Layla here, and I'm proud to announce that I'll be joined by the one and only, thewriterstory! *presses applause button; game show host voice* Come up here!

**TWS:** Really Lay, a game show? And who are these people? *stares at the random strangers in the audience paranoidly, refusing to come out*

**Layla:** *chuckles nervously* Please read the disclaimer. It's in bold, you can't miss it. *winks and dashes backstage*

**Disclaimer: Author does not own the following characters or places, and they belong to their respective owners.**

The Mellow Yellow Object

"'Walski," Private pushed open the door slowly, looking around before spotting his brother-in-arms at the table, experimenting as usual.

"Private, wonderful." Kowalski pushed his goggles up and turned to the little penguin with a huge grin. "You're just in time to be my test subject."

"Oh, uh, well, what were you making this time?"

An excited smile made its way onto the scientist's face, the topic of being a test subject quickly forgotten. "I," he cleared his throat loudly, holding up a small yellow object in his flipper with a proud expression on his face, "this is the voice modulator I was working on."

"Cool!" The little penguin then frowned and squinted at the device. "It looks like that squeaky thing on squeaky toys..."

**Last night...**

A flipper reached up to pull the mask off, revealing the suspicious looking Kowalski, who held up a rubber duck.

"Carefully..." The penguin murmured as he used tweezers to pull out the white squeaker from the rubber duck, grinning widely when he got it. "Einstein's knickers! I've got it!" Tossing the useless rubber duck, he wadded away from the toy store behind him. Said toy store was flashing red, alarms blaring loudly through the broken glass of the window. At the same time, a car that was passing by suddenly went out of control and hit a fire hydrant when a mysterious rubber duck hit its windshield and scared the driver.

"My car!"

**Present time...**

"What? Pfft, no. I just made this. It's my invention." Kowalski frowned and stared at the item.

"Really? Because it does look like those squeakers you would find on squeaker toys. Except it's painted yellow." Private moved to take another look at the device, but Kowalski quickly hid it behind his back.

"No, it is not." He cleared his throat and stared anywhere but at the curious looking Private. "As I was saying, the voice modulator was going to be used in our next mission. Do you know how we keep utilizing this," he gestured to a familiar orange device on the table before him, "in our missions? I was wondering if instead of using the Speak N' Spell, we could use our own voices to project what we want." He held up the yellow object again. "This is where this would come in."

"A squeaker?"

"It's a voice modulator." Kowalski corrected with a frown. "This voice modulator will-"

"Incom'ng!" Rico called out as a tiny rocket flew straight for Kowalski and Private.

"Ah!" Both penguins dived to the ground as the rocket landed on the table with a small bang.

"Oh oh..." Private mumbled as Kowalski picked up the Speak N' Spell, black smoke trailing from the edges and sparks flying off from the battery.

When he was done inspecting the ruined device, Kowalski cleared his throat and turned to Rico. "Rico," Instead of the usual baritone voice the penguin had, it was replaced by a very squeaky and pitched voice. Kowalski let out a squeaky yelp and placed his flippers on his neck. The surprise was clear on his face and he tried speaking again, only getting the same squeaky result. "What has happened to my voice?" He asked in a pitched voice, as Rico and Private stared at him. "Guys?" The intellect cleared his throat again, and tried to speak, but it still came out squeaky.

Rico and Private burst out into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Kowalski squeaked out, glaring at them.

Private cleared his throat and gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry, 'Walski." He nudged the penguin still laughing beside him. Rico closed his beak and nodded solemnly, but a few chuckles escaped.

Kowalski frowned at the scarred penguin, who stared back at him, face completely free from emotion now.

Kowalski narrowed his eyes at Rico, and the penguin continued staring back at him, though his beak twitched a bit.

The lieutenant crossed his flippers, about to make a retort, when Rico's mouth opened, both laughter and random objects splurting out.

"RICO!" He squealed loudly, dodging the projectiles.

"Kowalski?" Private called out to the penguin, trying to hold in a few giggles himself.

"It is not funny! Rico! This is your fault!"

Rico pouted, and closed his beak, flippers behind his back. "Sowwy."

"What's going on here?" Skipper stood at the door, sipping from a mug of fish coffee as he assessed the situation.

"It's Rico's-" Kowalski stood there with his flipper outstretched towards Rico, as a spray of fish coffee came from Skipper.

"What in Pete's name." Skipper frowned at his lieutenant, who was dripping wet with the brownish liquid. "Kowalski, what happened to your voice, man?"

Kowalski sighed and wiped the liquid off his face. "Apparently, as I was diving for cover, I swallowed my voice modulator."

"You mean the squeaker?" Private innocently asked.

"It's a voice modulator! That I made!" He added the second part quickly as Skipper, Rico and Private tried to keep their chuckles from coming out. "It's not funny!"

Skipper shrugged and took another swallow of his coffee. "Of course not. Rico, clean up this mess. The zoo's about to open." Rico nodded and saluted him with a goofy grin. "Kowalski, Private, help him and get ready for the morning rush." He took another sip and waddled out of the room, closing the door as a strange sound echoed.

Private glanced in concern at Rico, who blinked with a roll of tissue in a flipper. "Rico? Are you al'ight?"

Rico opened his mouth to reply, but a hiccup had him hacking up a rag. He dropped the items and clasped his flippers over his beak, closing it as he continued hiccuping.

"Someone's got the hiccups." Private piped before clapping his flippers together. "I know just the thing to get rid of them. Tea!"

Rico snorted, but it turned into another hiccup making him spit out a box of teabags.

"Thanks Rico!" The penguin took the box and headed for the door, only to crash into Kowalski, who was holding onto the smoking and burnt Speak N' Spell device.

Unfortunately, the device started sparking upon impact and Kowalski and Private stared at it before the lieutenant threw it away and ran away while screaming, in his squeaky voice, "it's going to explode!"

Rico, still hiccuping random objects that included a diaper and super glue, dived for the table, hiccuping an umbrella that he opened and hid behind. Private followed him, tugging Kowalski down with them.

The door opened and Skipper peeked inside. "One more thing," a bang shot through the room, sending Skipper flying back out.

All three stared in horror before running to aid their captain.

"Skippah," Private and Kowalski helped the penguin up, "are you alright?" Rico stood to the side, still clasping his flippers over his beak.

"Why are there little lemurs that look suspiciously like Ringtail dancing around my head?" The lead penguin shook his head. "What happened?"

"Skipper?" Kowalski called cautiously as he took a few steps back, with Private and Rico mirroring him. "Uh..."

"What is it, Kowalski?"

"You have a little," the penguin chuckled nervously, "something, stuck to you..."

"What do you mean?"

"Just look down." Skipper frowned at him before looking down.

"Gah!" His flippers pulled at the white cloth secured tightly around his bottom area, but it was stuck. "No! This is not happening!"

"It definitely is, Sir." Kowalski clamped his beak shut, a grin apparent on his face while he hid behind his clipboard.

"It's a good look for you, Skippah. You look adorable." Private giggled behind his flippers while Rico chuckled, a hiccup and an object flying out interrupting once in a while.

"This is not funny." Skipper growled and Private and Rico looked away in shame while Kowalski pointed at him.

"Ha! How do you like it now, huh?" Kowalski shriveled back when Skipper sent a glare his way.

Just as Skipper was about to fish slap Kowalski, a brown furball dropped in.

"What's up with the explosions today, guys?" The brown furball, also known as Marlene, spoke. "It's way too early." She was about to add something about the mess when her eyes landed on Skipper. "Why are you wearing a diaper?"

Kowalski, Rico and Private burst out into laughter, with Marlene looking on in confusion, though a grin was on her face.

"This," Skipper spoke to Marlene through gritted teeth, "will not leave the HQ."

The otter held up both paws and looked away from Skipper's death glare. "Got it."

"Kowalski! Options!"

"I could make a device that would dissolve the ultra strong adhesive properties in the super glue and free you."

"Well then, don't just stand there, man! Get to it!"

"I would, if I had the materials and tools, but Rico..."

"Rico!" The scarred penguin moved forward, but jumped as another object flew out of his stomach. "Come on, man! The zoo's going to open soon! I need to get this infernal thing off me!"

Kowalski sighed and turned from the hiccuping Rico to the furious Skipper. "I don't think he's going to be of any help soon, Skipper." He ignored the giggles of Marlene and Private caused by his squeaky voice. "The hiccups are preventing him from giving us the items we would need in order to free you from your...prison."

"Well, options, Kowalski?"

"You could wait out until we have this all fixed out..."

"I want it fixed, now!"

"Now Skipper," Marlene gently took the leader by the flipper and guided him away from Kowalski, "I think you should sit down and-"

"Not until Kowalski fixes this mess! You will, what are you doing with that-" Skipper fell to the ground with a pained moan.

Everyone turned to Kowalski, who dropped the device in his flippers. "Sorry. I panicked." He muttered sheepishly, only to be scolded by the still hiccuping Rico.

"Mbkuxjgwjgedk! Inkwgukbfe, Skip'er!"

"I said I was sorry!"

"Wnkjhdke! Mwskjgwnsmb, kjwhskjwn, swhkjbwlh! MXJDUWN!"

"You left it lying about in the first place! It's your fault!"

"Hell-ow, my flightless friends!" Kowalski held back a groan and turned to the self proclaimed lemur king who had just invaded their home.

"Not the time, Julien."

Completely ignoring him, the lemur glanced about. "Where is the bossy penguin?"

The penguins and otter looked about, and noticed the missing leader.

"Oh *hic* oh..." Rico murmured.

"Uh, he's, uhm, hiding?"

"Hiding? Why would he be hiding? Wait," Julien rubbed his paws together, a glint flashing in his eyes. "Is this to be one of those drill-y thingies? Where the winner gets all?"

"Uh, yes!" Private chuckled nervously. "Exactly that."

"And what's your prize, smelly penguins?"

"Well, uh, Skippah promised, he promised," he looked around, before his eyes caught the television, "telly time! Yes, that's it! He promised us one whole day of telly time to whoever could find him!"

"A whole day watching my favorite dance moves and music? Alright, bossy penguin, you're on!" The lemur bounced out of the room as Private's beak dropped in shock.

"No, wait, Julien! Come back!" He sighed and turned around, facing the glares of Marlene, Kowalski and the still hiccuping Rico. "What?"

Marlene sighed. "I'll handle Skipper. You," she looked at Kowalski, "go fix your voice," she pointed to Private, "and you can assist Rico with his hiccups so we can finally help Skipper with his diaper problem before the zoo opens." The otter let out a breath and looked around. "Wow. That was a mouthful. How does Skipper do it every day?"

Private shrugged. "You'll get used to it."

"Well, what are you waiting for? This sticky switcheroo situation isn't going to fix itself, men! Go go go!"

"Yes ma'am!" The three penguins saluted her and slid away.

"Huh." Marlene grinned and dusted her arm. "Not bad, Marlene. Not bad."

"Marlene?" Private whispered to her when he slid back.

"Yes, Private?"

"Skippah?"

"Oh, right."

"Oh," Kowalski grinned widely, happy that his voice was back to normal and his 'device' functional for future use, "Marlene. Great. You're just in time."

"Yeah." The otter stopped short before them, catching her breath on a nearby lamp post.

"We've cured Rico of the hiccups." Private added happily. "And the ray's ready for use."

"That's great." Marlene let out a huff before standing straight. "Okay, here's my news. Don't panic, but I lost Skipper."

"But I thought you were going to find him?"

"I did, but I lost him again. I mean, come on, this is Skipper we're talking about, right?"

Kowalski groaned. "How are we going to get that diaper off of him if we can't find him? Oof."

"Julien?" Marlene stared at the lemur standing over Kowalski, the ray gun in his paws.

"Aha! I've got the weird ray thingy! Now to be finding the Skipper with it and get my prize!"

Kowalski got to his feet, both flippers to his head as Julien ran away. "Julien, no! Your primitive mind doesn't understand what it does!"

"Why does Ringtail have a ray gun?" Everyone turned to face the figure hiding in a bush while looking around suspiciously.

"Skipper! We-"

"No time! We've got a runaway thief here! After that ringed tail!"

Private shook his head and pointed behind them. "But Alice is coming! Look!" True enough, the surly looking zookeeper was making her way toward them.

Skipper looked around quickly, making sure to keep his lower half hidden. "Keep watch, Private. Marlene, stand by. Kowalski, cover me. Rico," he turned to the scarred penguin with a smirk, "time to fly." Skipper dropped to his belly and slid forward, holding up his left flipper, which Rico grabbed onto and hoisted him into the air while twirling around. "Now!" Rico let go of the flipper, sending Skipper flying toward Julien. "I'll take that." He grabbed onto the ray, surprising Julien who ran straight into a wall, took hold of a lamp post, and used it to twirl him back around. He landed on the ground beside the others.

"Alice incoming!"

"Fall back, fall back!" Skipper tossed the ray to Kowalski as the five of them reached the ice floe.

Kowalski fired up the device, and pointed it at Skipper, a blast of purple energy hitting him.

Alice stopped short just before their habitat as Skipper tore off the diaper and threw it toward Marlene, causing her to plop back into hole heading to the HQ. The redheaded human narrowed her eyes at them before shrugging and walking onwards.

The four of them let out a sigh, then jumped back in, watching Marlene get up and throw the piece of white cloth away. "Another great job, guys." She congratulated the group with a grin.

"Would you believe that this all happened because of a tiny squeaker that I made?" Kowalski chuckled and turned to face the others, but he stopped when he saw them looking at each other. "Right?"

"Rico." Skipper spoke with a note of finality. "Destroy that thing." Rico cackled evilly and hacked up a huge bomb, lighting it up.

"DON'T! Technically it was Rico's fault!" Kowalski exclaimed and stared at Rico, who stared back before tossing the lit bomb into the lab. "Not my precious babies!"

"Kowalski!" Marlene and Private called after the penguin just as the door slammed close.

"Take cover!" Skipper pulled Marlene behind a stacks of sand bags while Rico did the same with Private, all four peeking carefully over their barricade. Seconds passed, and nothing happened. "Strange. Rico, did you-*BOOM!*"

**Layla:** And the lesson for the day is: Don't ever blame Rico! Never, blame Rico. Have a lovely day! *walks backstage, looks around and whispers* Rye, where are you? It's already over, you can come out now. And why is it so dark in here?

**TWS:** *in another part of the surprisingly huge backstage* The wifi signals are holding me back from appearing on stage! *fighting evil wifi disrupter forces off stage* Remember to read and reviewwwww- *gets hauled off*


	7. Private's Secret (thewriterstory)

**TWS: Good morning/evening ladies and gentlemen! The weather is stormy, there is a high risk of power cuts, not suitable for fanfiction writers who need electricity-**

**Skip: Hey readers! As you can see, Writer has lost her connection. *Grabs a device on the shelf* Wow! Well, I'll let you read while I see if I can get my hologram projector to project Writey. *plugs in device and starts to hum***

**TWS: *recorded voice sounds out* We fanfiction writers do not own Penguins of Madagascar. Enjoy the story folks!**

_**Private's Secret**_

_One day when the penguins take a casual walk in their new city, NYC, Private gets attracted to a lunacorns commercial on a big screen outside a kid's store. However after it being ridiculed by Skipper, Private becomes too shy to reveal his new interest in the tv programme. Hence he devises a secret plan to obtain a lunacorns CD, with a little help from his other brothers. Will they agree? (Movie verse where they all were born in Antarctica)_

"Ricoo..." Private whispered, shaking the penguin in the lower bunk. "Wake up..."

"Whaat?"

"Shh, let's go up please." Private replied vaguely, leaving Rico puzzled.

The siblings went up topside, stealthily so that Skipper and Kowalski would not hear them.

"Remember that TV show I saw last week?" Private asked.

"Huh?" He questioned, still dazed and sleepy.

_**Start of flashback**_

"Well boys I think it's time we ventured into the city a little more." Skipper announced, one summer afternoon when the zoo was closed.

They had just joined this zoo two weeks ago, after animal control found them on the streets and finally caught them.

It was a big jump from the free almost aimless life they led since they left Antarctica, however they were starting to enjoy the perks of living in a zoo - free food, free medical check up, a place to call home and store things, etcetera.

"Kowalski where is the map?"

"Over here Skipper." Kowalski reached over inside his bunk and took out the neatly folded paper.

He then proceeded to the concrete table slab they had in the same room and spread the map out. His brothers crowded around him.

"Where we ohing to?" Rico mumbled.

"Where've we been to and where have we not?" Skipper looked to Kowalski.

"We've been to the museum area over here." Kowalski indicated, circling the area with a pencil. "Last week we went to this street to buy electronics and window shop... we passed by Bronx Zoo. We haven't got to this part of town where there's the kids shops, the food districts and the New York Square."

"How far is it from here?" Private asked, tip-toeing to see the map.

"Abount half an hour to forty minutes."

"Why don't we take this route, so that we can look through the shops first, then when we are tired we can get some snacks?" Skipper proposed.

"Good idea, I have a feeling we will need some of the selling items in the malls around New York Square."

"We'll go at night and exchange goods for our fish currency. Rico!" Rico turned his attention from the TV to his oldest brother.

"Do you have our valued sardine packs?" Rico nodded eagerly.

"Alright let's hit the streets."

"Faster men! It is going to be after work hours soon, we don't want to get stuck in traffic!" pushed Skipper as he belly-slid on the pavement ahead of the others.

He then reached the road crossing and stopped, Kowalski and Rico stopping in tow.

"Ey where 'private?!" Rico muttered, causing the others to turn and look. Sure enough their youngest brother was missing!

"The deuce?!" Skipper exclaimed before tracing back their paths, the two others rushing after him. Skipper looked front, Kowalski left, Rico right and they searched the streets together.

"Skipper! Over there, at the Toys R US entrance!" Kowalski alerted, and the trio changed direction of their travel.

"Private what are you doing here?"

"Look Skipper that TV program seems interesting!" Young Private pointed at a TV screen advertising a new show. It was a lunacorns programme. A colorful educational series for young children.

"Private! Don't pollute your mind with such nonsense!" Skipper exclaimed, Rico doing an elaborate act to support Skipper's exaggerated statement. Kowalski frowned, but didn't say anything.

"These are hippie freaks! They will brainwash you! Come on let's move on, we don't want to miss out the better sales," Skipper reasoned, ordering everyone to follow him.

Before he slid away, Kowalski approached the young penguin.

"Don't worry Private, there is nothing really wrong with the show, Skipper just doesn't like hippies." Kowalski patted his shoulder.

"Private! Kowalski! Pick up the pace!" Skipper yelled, dodging past more humans.

"Coming sir!" Private spared one last longing look before hurrying behind Kowalski.

_**End of flashback**_

"Oh yeah!" He nodded.

"I want to go get the lunacorns CD!" Private exclaimed. Rico crossed his flippers.

"No tell Skipper?"

Private shut his beak. After moments of hesitation, he shook his head. Looking back up at Rico, he urgently continued, "Please don't tell him! He'll never buy me a cartoon!"

Rico stared at the young penguin, then at the fishbowl entrance, then back into...a pair of irresistible baby blue eyes. "Pweeasse?"

The elder shrugged. "I won't." He mumbled.

"Really? Thank you Rico!" Private immediately hugged Rico, before the latter pushed him away and went back into the HQ. "1 minute."

After strategically covering up (placing some dummies in the bunk I mean), Rico went back up and led Private out of the zoo.

"Why did you do that? We'll be back before morning, Skipper wouldn't know," Private clarified as they walked down the street.

"He wakes up by accident sometimes, then he might check." Rico told him; Private nodded in understanding.

"Wait, so you've sneaked out before?" Private looked up at him, frowning.

Rico averted his eyes to the intersection they were about to cross. "Everyone is a rebel," he said innocently.

-at the store-

"Got it!" Private exclaimed.

Rico put some sardine cans into the cash register then made his way back to Private who was holding the lunacorns CD victoriously.

"Good, let's go!" The two penguins expertly climbed to the top of the shelves, then Rico hoisted his sibling on his shoulder such as he could reach the vents and make their way back outside the shop.

-time skip-

"Do you think Kowalski sneaks out like we do?" Private questioned as they neared the habitat.

"Duh."

Private looked a little surprised at that.

"He needs chemicals for experiments." Rico explained simply, on Kowalski's defense.

"So... I am worse than him?"

"No, you aren't doing anything evil, and you aren't sneaking out alone." Rico justified in his gibberish slang.

Private looked unsure but accepted it anyways.

"Shh..." Rico put a flipper to his beak, warning the private before gingerly opening up the fishbowl entrance.

"Good night," Private whispered to Rico before disappearing into his own bunk.

"Tomorrow it will be just me and lunacorns!" Private's eyes glinted at the sight of the CD.

-the next night-

Private took a spare pair of earmuffs and silently made his way to Skipper's bunk.

He did dislike doing that to Skipper - sneaking out and now placing ear muffs - but nothing could stand in between him and the lunacorns.

"Skipper," he called in his usual voice.

No answer. The ear muffs did work well.

Private grabbed his precious CD and walked up to the TV. He just couldn't figure out how to work this thing... where was he supposed to insert his CD into the TV?

Private slumped against the wall with a sigh and closed his eyes, tiredly zoning out. Kowalski only redeemed the TV from the trash 4 days ago and Private wasn't sure of how everything worked yet. He couldn't think of what to do. Maybe the zookeeper could have some CD player object.

Some footsteps from the bunk area were heard. Private stiffened, his mind froze. 'He caught me! I am definitely in hot soup now! Skipper will be so ashamed of me!'

"Private?" Kowalski spoke softly. The young penguin trembled.

"You need help with your CD?"

Private opened his eyes.

"I can show you how to play it, you know, because I know how."

That was not what he had expected.

"How did you know that I have the CD?"

"I know everything." Kowalski boasted proudly. His smirk fell when Private raised an eyebrow and looked at him strangely.

"Alright, alright Rico informed me about last night."

Rico waved from his bunk where he was having his own secret activity behind Skipper's back.

"Rico! I told you not to tell-"

"Skipper, not Kowalski." He pointed out. "Kowalski won't tell."

"Ahem, let's get back to the issue at hand." Kowalski interrupted, in case they started arguing.

Kowalski explained to Private how he could play his CD through the player they had and watch it on the TV.

"Kowalski?" He called out softly.

"Yes Private?"

"Don't tell Skipper please?"

"I won't. It's a kids show, and you have a young mind, it shouldn't harm you anyway."

"Thank you and good night Kowalski!" He chirped.

"Don't stay up late, there is training tomorrow!"

"Oh right I forgot!"

And that's how the 3 brothers first conspired together behind Skipper's back. It wasn't a harmful secret anyway. The private was growing up and needed some age appropriate entertainment, whilst the Skipper was still impartial to the 'hippie' freaks. He'd find out in due time, but it shouldn't hurt anyone. Skipper had to get rid of his fear of/dislike towards hippies one day.

**TWS: Read and review!**

**Both: Bye-Bye!**


	8. The Wi-Fi Microwave (SkipMcSlade)

**Skip:** Hey all and welcome to a new one shot! As a guest author, Treemist1022 has joined me. Thanks for coming Misty! *Drinks milk and eats a cookie*

**Misty:** Hi readers did you miss me? Did you miss your favorite author? Well don't worry I am back! Also, hey Skippy, that cookie you're eating, it wasn't the one on the table was it?

**Skip:** Cookie? Table? uhh no? But it does taste a lot like fish! *gulps milk* Well I'm glad that's done.  
Right, I'm getting sidetracked, *reads from script* Oh right the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer: We, fanfiction authors do not own The Penguins of Madagascar. However that does not stop us from writing about our favourite commando penguins!**

**Misty:** Yeah, I know the disclaimer is s'pose to end the AN and everything, but uh-the cookie...well, let's just hope you don't get food poisoning. Anyways, too the chapter!

**THE Wi-Fi Microwave**

"Hiya guy!" said Marlene as she lowered herself into underground HQ. "What are you doing?" The four penguins seated at the concrete table were busy playing cards with a few fish piled in the middle of the table.

"Oh, Hi Marlene!" said Private standing up and waddling over to her as the card on his forehead slide down onto his beak. "We're playing another of Skipper's games," said Private, re-sticking his card to his forehead.

"Hi Marlene, wanna join?" questioned the usually no-nonsense captain as he slid another fish into the middle making the pile a little high.

"Uh, Sure! Why not?" said Marlene as she and Private headed back to the table. "So what precisely are we playing?"

"Another of Skipper's most likely fabricated gra karciana." said Kowalski laying down a card. Marlene raised her eyebrows and shook her head.

"In English, Kowalski, how many times do I have to tell you that?" asked Skipper, shooting a glare at the silent scientist.

"I am going to assume that is a rhetorical question." Said Kowalski and as a result, Skipper face-flippered. Soon they were all laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Hello neighbours! Yes, it is I, your king! You may continue bask in my glory," said King Julien as he dropped down into the base, closely followed by Mort.

"Hello Julien." said Marlene and Private in unison as everyone turned to the self-proclaimed king of the lemurs.

"Ringtail," Said Skipper while standing up and walking over to the lemurs. "What in Blowhole's bubble do you want now?!" King Julien instantly took a step backwards from the annoyed flat-headed penguin. "First it was the TV, then it was a cup of money, a few hours ago you wanted mangos, and just before Marlene arrived you wanted one of Kowalski's batteries!"

"I be needing that for my boomy box!" said Julien throwing his hands into the air as if to add emphasis.

"No dice!" said Skipper as the others around the table watched on in amusement.

"Oooooooo 'ight! F'ght!" garbled Rico, overjoyed at the chance to see some action.

"Um…Skippa can't we settle this in a more…more…civilized way?" asked Private tapping his jet-black flippers together. Skipper stopped trying to stare King Julien into the wall and waddled back to his place at the table.

"Aghhh…Fine! What do you want ringtail?" said the head penguin, while rolling his eyes.

"Maurice said he be needing a micro... mico-wave….micro-ave…." said Julien, scratching his head in a puzzled manner.

"I believe the word you are looking for is a microwave, it is a form of electromagnetic radiation-" Said Kowalski glancing at his clipboard.

"Kowalski, that would be a quarter in the show-off jar." Said Skipper motioning to Rico, who responded by up-chucking a glass jar. Kowalski muttered something about not showing off as he dropped the quarter into the jar.

"Yes! Mico wa-ve! That is being da thing I need!" exclaimed Julien as he danced around the group.

"Ooohh da feet!" said Mort as he ran after the king's feet. Like a magnet, he stuck himself onto 'the feet' only to be kicked off.

"Umm…Kowalski…give me an analysis on this freak show." Demanded Skipper, staring expectantly at his second-in-command.

"Well Skipper, it seems highly probable that Maurice concluded that the most uncomplicated way to dispose of the Royal Pain was to send him on a wild goose chase." Said Kowalski while using his flippers to demonstrate his theory.

"Well," started Skipper as he and the rest watched the ring-tailed lemur bounce about HQ. "I think it's about time to go see Maurice. Operation: Tango, is a go go go.

"Skippa what has tango to do with anything?" asked Private while offering a cute smile.

"Classified young Private. Some things are too private for a private to know, understand Private?" was the reply from the older penguin.

"Umm… please give it a minute sir…I think it will sink in." said Private rubbing the side of his head with a puzzled expression pasted on his face.

"Stinky, smell penguins I demand that you will be getting my mico wa-ve immediately!" King Julien exclaimed to the group who were still deciding how to get rid of the king. Meanwhile, Mort was busy wandering around the base. "But, but there is being something dat I do not remember…"

"Oooooh Wi-Fi!" yelled Mort running to the TV.

"Why-Fi! Dat is what Maurice said! Why-Fi Mico Wa-ve!" at this sudden outburst from the king, the group exchanged confused glances. Skipper leaned over to Kowalski and whispered something to him, who responded with a sharp nod.

"Julien, there is no such thing like a Wi-Fi Microwave. Humans use Wi-Fi for their electronic devices, and they use microwaves to heat and cook their food. They are completely two different equipment humans use, and they don't have anything to do with one another." Said scientist while the others leapt up the hatch and were making their way over to the lemur habitat.

"But I be needing one for my mangos and boomy box!" Whined Julien.

"You will not like cooked mangos, nor does your 'boomy box' need Wi-Fi! It functions on batteries!" said Kowalski while his left eye involuntary twitched. While Kowalski was stalling the king, Marlene was walking alongside Rico when she asked Skipper:

"What did you tell Kowalski?" She asked as she climbing over the wall.

"I told him to stall the ringtail." Said Skipper glancing up at the otter who was still contemplating to jump or slide down. Deciding on the latter, the Asian Otter carefully slid down. The four zoosters continued on in silence until they came to the sleeping Aye-Aye lemur.

"Maurice!" yelled Skipper, startling the sleeping lemur who then jumped up.

"Wha-where is King Julien and Mort? Have you seen them?" he said wiping the sleep from his eyes. In response, Skipper issued him a dark glare.

"Maurice, if that really is your name, YOU know precisely where the Royal Pain is! And for all we know you could be a space squid-" Skipper leapt forward and grabbed the Aye-Aye's tail. "Show. Me. Your. Tentacles. You. Space. Squid!"

"Hey! Let go of my tail!" Yelled Maurice, as he was swinging upside-down. Skipper almost immediately let go of his tail, allowing the lemur to collapse into a heap.

"Well his alibi checks out."

"Skippa couldn't you have done that a little less…violent?" question Private, casting a glance to the lemur who was getting up. Rico let his tongue hang out of his mouth as he gibbered on about Miss Perky to Marlene who was forcing a smile.

"Private, there's only one language I speak fluently, and that's brute force!" was the reply of the overly paranoid CO.

"Wait! Have you seen King Julien or Mort?" Maurice repeated.

"Hey! I ask the questions around here-"

"Skipper how hard is it to say he's in your base?" said otter with a frown pasted on her face.

"What's he doing there?" Asked Maurice while scratching his head.

"He said you told him to get a Wi-Fi Microwave." Skipper told him bluntly.

"Oh that. Um, you see, I told him I was going on a break…and well I said, as he was leaving, Why-Fi and Micro-waves…you see yesterday a kid with a phone was complaining that there was no Why-Fi and Marlene was yelling as she was going through her act, it sounded like micro waves." Explained Maurice. After he had finished, all eyes were on the Asian Otter.

"Care to explain?" asked Skipper as everyone walked to the wall.

"Well Skipper," started Marlene as she climbed the wall, only pausing to help Maurice over it. "I was going through my routine and a pebble fell into my pool and it started making the cutest micro waves." Said Marlene ending on a squeal as she landed, closely followed by the Aye-Aye.

"This is being an outrage! MORT, DO NOT TOUCH DA ROYAL FEET!" Yelled Julien as he approached the group who were still giving weird glances at the otter.

"Hello again Julien." Said Private directing the attention to the tallest lemur.

"Your Majesty! Where have you been?" said Maurice rubbing his eyes tiredly. Everyone else watched the king, expecting him to explain.

"Dat Brainy penguin cannot do da king's wishes!" Julien exclaimed. "He said he be not making my Why-Fi Micro Wa-ve! Maurice you must be thinking of some punishment against royalty!" Rounding a corner, Kowalski came sliding to the group with a small box between his flippers.

"I did it!" he yelled jumping up on his feet. "I created the first ever Wi-Fi Microwave!" Everyone took a step back, except Julien and Mort who rushed over to the tall penguin.

"Walski, put down that box. We know you don't have the heart to use it nor the guts." Said Skipper as he approached in a defensive stance.

"Skipper?"

"Now Kowalski, Don't make me use brute force. I did authorize it you know."

"Skippa!" yelled Private as he pointed his jet-black flipper to the so-called Wi-Fi Microwave that had started to vibrate in Kowalski's flippers.

"Hoover Dam! Kowalski put the microwave down!" Skipper commanded. The box had now started to glow bright green.

"Kaboom?" asked Rico as everyone was edging away from the scientist. Kowalski gently placed the microwave down and waddled as quick as he could to the others. They all watched in awe, as it 'grew' larger till Skipper yelled:

"Hit the deck!" Shortly afterwards, a big explosion was heard. Standing up, the group looked around at the now-green scenery.

"Ahhh!" was the united yell as they saw themselves covered in a mysterious green glowing substance.

"Umm... let me see-" Kowalski started as he took his clipboard out from behind his back. "Interesting, fascinating, amazing. I just created the very first-"

"That back fired." Said Skipper sarcastically, while folding his green-glowing flippers as he glare at his scientist.

"What do you know…miscalculated the two…again." Replied Kowalski as he drew on his glowing clipboard.

"Kowalski, as a punishment, I'm gonna fish slap you into next week!" yelled Skipper as he took a fish out of thin air and started to smack Kowalski over the head.

"No…Nooooo not the brain not the brain!" yelled Kowalski as the flat-headed penguin chased him.

"I think I'm going for a swim to get all this green glow off." Said Marlene giving a parting wave to no one in particular. After a couple of minutes, Marlene was holding onto the edge of her pool as she smiled into the sunset. "Just another normal day in Central Park Zoo…Ha-ha Who am I kidding?"

**THE END**

**Skip:** Thanks for reading! We hope to 'see' you back for more next time. If any of you were confused when Kowalski said 'gra karciana' early in the one shot, it means card game in Polish. Anyway please review, we love it when you review! AND a special thanks to Misty for enduring my company, and Misty, before we go, are you excited for your turn next week?

**Misty:** Eh, excited...sure! See the problem this time is I have too many ideas, while last time I didn't have any. Also as a side note, if anyone was confused by the 'cookie' bit in the first AN, I believe I brought over some cookies with raw fish in them from my own stories and well...Skippy ate one, so let's hope she doesn't get food poisoning!

**Skip:** righttt..I might go see the doctor...Well, till next time readers!


	9. How the Cookie Crumbles (Treemist1022)

**Misty:** Welcome back readers! That's right, it's me, I'm back with another chapter for you all! And joining me today, is the incredible Afri!

**Afri:** Thank you, Treemist! Now readers, today I am sure you are in for a treat, as Misty's wonderful imagination never ends in her stories!

**Misty:** Afri you're too kind! You're right, but too kind! Anyways, so for this chapter, it does have my OC in it: Kia, you remember her right? Yes well, I actually wrote this because of a request, so I think you'll enjoy it.

**Afri:** Woohoo for Kia!

**Misty:** Okay, we'll let you get to the chapter, but first! The disclaimer!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, or any characters in the show/movie, however I do own this plot, and Kia.**

**How the Cookie Crumbles...**

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"

The four Penguins turned their heads to see Kia run out of the HQ with two oven mitts on her flippers as she failed her flippers around in panic, and in a few seconds, the Penguins were about to find out why.

BOOM!

Suddenly a loud explosion sound came from the HQ and a smoke cloud began to surface from the small entrance that they had and the Penguins waddled over to see Kia looking down the fish bowl entrance with a grimace on her face.

Skipper looked annoyed. "What did you do now soldier?" He asked, usually he would be angry, but this happened to be a usual when it came to Kia-she wasn't supposed to be alone in the base ever since they found her stuck to the ceiling with her feet and beak stuck in a tissue box, but that's an entirely different story.

Kia chuckled as she turned to face them and slowly began to take her oven mitts off. "Well..." She trailed off and took a breath and all four boy Penguins knew she was about to leap into an explanation as to what had happened.

"Well I was experimenting with a cube of ionized cucumber when I thought; 'hey, remember that time you built MMM and created Mortmagedden?' And then I thought to myself 'oh yeah I remember that! Morts were everywhere!' And then I thought to myself 'well why don't you power up old MMM again?' And then I thought to myself 'What, no that's crazy!' And the-" She was cut off by Kowalski.

The intellect looked at Kia. "Could you get to the point?" He asked with a raised eye and Kia nodded.

"Right, well anyways I didn't end up powering up MMM again, so instead I decided to see what would happen if I cooked a rubber ball mixed in with dangerous chemicals in an oven! And well...you know the rest." Kia explained and looked down.

Skipper faceflippered himself. "Soldier, between you and Kowalski this is the seventh explosion just this week!" He lectured and Kia looked down. "Im afraid I'm going to have to ban both of you from the lab and any scientific mumbo jumbo for a week." He stated and both scientists gasped.

Kowalski looked at Skipper in shock. "But sir, I didn't even take part of Kia-rubber ball experiment, why should I be banned?" He asked and Skipper looked up at him.

"It's like I said, between the two of you the HQ had been blown up seven times now, so I'm banning both of you from science for the next week." Skipper explained.

Kia looked a little anxious. "But then, what will we do? Science is kinda our thing..." She trailed off and Skipper looked at her.

"I'm sure I don't know Kia, but as long as it isn't dangerous or something, I'll allow it." He said and he, Rico, and Private walked away, leaving just Kowalski and Kia.

Kowalski glanced at Kia through the corner of his eyes. "This is your fault." He said and Kia gasped.

"It is not!" She said stubbornly and folded her flippers in defense and Kowalski gave her a look and she lowered her defenses. "Okay, maybe it's my fault a little bit."

And so the next few days went by without an explosion of any sorts, however you did have two very bored scientists, and one had even gotten the other to try a new hobby.

Kowalski raised an eye as Kia put the batch of cookies in the oven. "Where did you even get an oven?" He asked, as it occurred to him that they didn't have one and Kia grinned.

"Rico." She responded simply and Kowalski gave a nod of understanding, it was obviously Rico, how else would she get hold of an oven?

"I still do not see how baking cookies-"

"Fish cookies."

"Right, fish cookies, is supposed to squash my ever living boredom, it is not scientific, it is not difficult, and it isn't fun." Kowalski said stubbornly, he wasn't even sure how Kia had managed to get him to do this at all.

Kia looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Well, tell me Kowalski-are you still bored?" She asked.

"Well no." Kowalski admitted and Kia grinned.

"Well then, I rest my case." Kia stated and turned back to the oven. "Besides we didn't just bake old regular cookies, we are making fish cookies, I created the recipe myself, it's like regular chocolate chip cookies, but instead of chocolate-it's replaced with raw fish, rather ingenious if you ask me." Kia stated smugly.

Kowalski didn't say anything after that and soon the cookies were done and Kia pulled them out of the oven and blew on them. "And as soon as they cool down-we feast!" She said excitedly and put them on the table to cool. "Come on let's go get the others, every penguin should try a fish cookie at least once in their life." She explained.

Kowalski looked at her and raised an eye as he followed her out. "I'll have to take your word on that." He said and Kia nodded as the two walked out to go and find the others.

Soon after they had found the others, the five Penguins soon met back up in the HQ and Kowalski and Kia showed them the cookies, with Kia being a bit more excited than Kowalski was.

Skipper raised an eye. "You too baked cookies together?" He asked, as if he really didn't believe it, or at least he had a hard time believing it.

Kia nodded. "Kowalski was bored." She said as if that explained everything. "You can have one by the way-and then tell us exactly what you think." She added, making sure not to mention the fact that the cookies had fish in them.

Private smiled happily and grabbed a cookie and bit into it and the two scientists watched as he chewed and once the private swallowed they eagerly awaited an answer and Private grinned. "Mmm! These are smashing good K'walski and Kia!" He said and began to eat the rest of his cookie.

Skipper and Rico glanced at each other before they both took a cookie as well and took a bite into their own cookies, and surprisingly enough these cookies were good...really good. Rico swallowed his whole and grabbed at least two or three more and patted his stomach. "Yum!" He said and ate the other cookies he had grabbed, reaching for more.

Skipper finished his and nodded in agreement. "These are surprisingly good, see what you too can accomplish when you aren't stuck in that lab all day?" He asked and Kowalski and Kia glanced at each other excitedly.

Private finished his second cookie. "What's the secret ingredient-love?" He guessed and Kowalski raised an eye at him.

"No." He said flatly and Private looked down. "Fish." Kowalski then said and Kia nodded excitedly and looked at Private and shook her head.

"Love Private? Really? Who on earth makes cookies with love? That isn't even possible, you can't add 'love' into cookie dough." Kia stated. "Unless you're speaking metaphorically-in that case, I suppose love can go into cookies, but yeah no-these were made with fish, not love." Kia stated, as she rambled slightly.

Soon the cookies were gone. Skipper nodded approvingly to them. "Well good work soldiers, maybe you two can keep baking for the week, get your minds off all that scientific mumbo jumbo." He suggested before walking away and once again it was just Kowalski and Kia.

Kowalski glanced at the tray. "We didn't even get to try any." He commented and noticed Kia was already making her way towards the oven and he sighed before waddled after her.

Kia grinned. "Well then, we'll just have to make another batch then, won't we?" She asked and Kowalski nodded as he got the fish out of the fridge.

"Alright then." He agreed and as they started baking once again, Kowalski smilies a little bit. "You know, I must admit-this has taken my mind of science, at least for now." He said and Kia nodded.

"Yeah-just pass the milk will you?" She asked smugly.

A few days passed and they continued to make the cookies, although one can only make cookies for so long before even that gets boring, especially too the minds of two geniuses, although everyone seemed to like the cookies-although when they told everyone else what the special ingredient was-some people didn't seem quite as happy.

At that moment, Kowalski and Kia were leaning on the oven, sitting with their backs on the oven, looking incredibly bored.

"Okay, cookies are officially boring, and we still have a few days before we're allowed back in the lab." Kia said, sounding very bored, she didn't like being bored, but they had the day off today so they didn't have to train, and the zoo had already closed for the day-they had nothing to do.

Kowalski nodded in agreement. "There is only so many times one can make cookies before they get boring." He said simply as he doodles aimlessly on his clipboard, he wasn't drawing anything in particular-he was just bored.

Slowly Kia began to get an idea and soon she shot up and was standing. "Eureka! Kowalski you're absolutely right!" She said, sounding much more excited now than she had been before.

Kowalski nodded. "Of course I am." He said, as he was usually right. "What was I right about?" He asked, as he realized he hadn't really been paying attention and Kia rolled her eyes.

"Cookies get boring-right?" She asked and he nodded. "So all we have to do is make them more interesting!" Kia said and looked like she had just solved everyone's problems and Kowalski looked at her.

"And how do we do that?" He asked, slowly standing up as well and Kia didn't answer right away, instead she raced over to her bunk and grabbed a small bag of something and ran right back over.

She tossed him the bag and he caught it a little clumsily. "We add a special type of yeast I created a few weeks ago, I call it: Giganticfluffeast." She said and Kowalski raised an eye.

"Gigantic-Fluff-Yeast?" He repeated and Kia nodded.

"It makes it fluffier and bigger-cool right?" She asked and waddled over to start with something else, leaving Kowalski to add in the new yeast. "The recipe only calls for a teaspoon but I think we can get a little crazy and add two, don't you think?" She asked while chopping the fish.

Kowalski nodded, although he hadn't really been paying attention and when Kia told him to add the yeast he raised an eye and looked at the measurements in front of him. "How much do I add again?" He asked.

"Two."

Kowalski looked at the measurements-that didn't really help, did Kia mean two teaspoons or two cups? He didn't know, so he took a guess and added two cups of the new yeast in and was about to bring it to her when Kia chuckled.

"You know what-let's go crazy and add three." She said and Kowalski nodded and added another cup of the yeast in and passed it to Kia.

She put the dough in the oven and smiled. "Well there we go, now we just have to wait for it too cook." Kia said and grinned, and the two went over to go clean up while the cookies baked, both of them completely unaware of the already expanding dough and a rather alarming rate in the oven.

Soon the two finished cleaning and began to smell something.

Kowalski turned to her. "Kia-do you smell that?" He asked and Kia nodded as the two looked should until finally Kia's eyes landed on the oven which was near exploding with the fact that the cookies had taken up the entire room of it.

She gasped. "It's the cookies! They're huge!" She yelled and ran over to the oven, opening it in a hurry, and that's when the cooking dough flooded out and the oven toppled over, setting fire to the base-only letting the cookies cook even more.

So now the HQ was on fire, the yeast in the cookies was making them expand at an alarming rate, and Kia and Kowalski were running around the HQ like two crazy people.

Kia panicked. "I don't know what happened! They should only be as big as a pizza! We only added three teaspoons!" She said and Kowalski's eyes widened.

"Teaspoons?" He repeated and Kia glared at him.

"What did you do?"

"I thought you said cups...so I added in three cups." Kowalski explained and Kia's eyes widened to the point it was possible she was from an anime and if she could go any paler, she would have to be a ghost.

She looked at him in shock. "You added three cups?!" She yelled and Kowalski nodded. The yeast makes it so a single teaspoon makes it as big as a plate, two teaspoons equal the size of a larger plate, three teaspoons a pizza-but cups! When you add in all the figures...the dough will morph together and create one giant cookie as big as..." She trailed off in realization.

Kowalski gulped as he already knew the answer. "As big as the entire zoo." He finished for her and the yeast continued to rise and rise and rise and rise...Until finally it couldn't be contained in the burning hot HQ anymore and it shot out of the entrance, as a large cookie spread across the habitat and soon got large enough to cover the entire floor of the zoo, with the penguin habitat completely covered head to toe in a giant cookie-and Kowalski and Kia were nowhere to be seen.

Well that wasn't completely true, their heads stuck out of the cookie, but just barely.

Kia sighed. "This is your fault." She told Kowalski with a glare.

Meanwhile, Skipper, Rico, and Private had just finished dealing with a problem over at the gorilla habitat when the cookies expanded everywhere, and as it covered their feet, Skipper looked at it in confusion. "What the Sam Hill?" He asked curiously and the three Penguins made their way over to the penguin habitat to see that it was on fire and that there was a giant fluffy cookie covering everything in place of the habitat.

Skipper sighed, this was no doubt the result of leaving two bored scientists alone. "Rico take care of that fire." He ordered and Rico saluted before hacking up a fire extinguisher and started to dim the fire.

Skipper and Private decided to find Kowalski and Kia and they could hear quiet arguing coming from the other side of the habitat and they began to make their way over.

"What do we do now?" Kowalski asked and Kia shrugged.

"We could think about our place in the universe." She suggested and Kowalski gave her a look. "Just saying..." Kia trailed off.

Kowalski rolled his eyes. "I meant how are we going to get out?" He told her and Kia nodded in understanding.

"Oh...we could eat our way out." Kia suggested and started gnawing on the cookie but to no avail.

Skipper and Private walked over to them. "Or how about we get you two out there an easier way?" Skipper recommended and if the two scientists could turn their heads they would of. Soon Rico joined them and Skipper nodded to him. "Rico-crumble the cookie." He ordered and Rico nodded.

He hacked up a rather large metal rod and made it to the middle of the cookie and hammered the rod into it, making the entire cookie break apart and crumble, allowing Kowalski and Kia to free themselves.

Once they were free, Kowalski thanked Skipper-although he didn't look very happy.

"How is it that you two cause the most damage to our HQ than the rest of the team combined?" He asked giving them a stern look.

Kowalski looked at him. "To be fair Skipper-you said we couldn't science, this isn't science-it's baking." He explained and Kia nodded. "You said nothing about destroying the base while baking." He reminded him.

Skipper nodded. "You're right." He said and Kowalski and Kia sighed in a relief. "I am officially banning you from both science and cooking for the rest of the week." He said and Kia gasped.

"But-it was just Kowalski who used way to much Giganticfluffeast, I didn't do anything this time! Why am I getting banned?" She asked, not seeing the logic in it and Skipper replied by giving her a stern look.

"Who's yeast was it?"

"Mine."

"There, I proved my point." Skipper stated and Kia looked down.

Kowalski looked at him. "Well then sir, what are we supposed to do?" He asked with a raised eye, after all if they couldn't bake or science, what could they do?

Skipper shrugged. "Heck if I know-maybe nothing, just sit in the corners of the HQ or something, you'll figure it out." He said and walked off, and soon it was just Kowalski and Kia.

Kowalski glanced over at Kia, who was gently kicking a piece of the crumbled cookie sadly. "Well, I hear botany is in right now." He replied and Kia grinned.

"Sure! After all, what could go wrong with two scientists messing around with plants?" She asked as the two started to walk towards the HQ and Kowalski nodded.

"I have a formula that gives any living flower species huge teeth." Kowalski added and Kia grinned some more. After all, there was no way this could possibly go wrong in the slightest.

"This is gonna be fun." She said happily and the two disappeared down into the HQ, leaving the cookie mess outside, as seagulls began to swarm and collect whatever they could, and it wasn't long before another boom could be heard coming from the HQ, followed by screams and a simultaneous.

"It's alive!" Coming from the two scientists, but that is a completely different story, although it wouldn't be long before they find themselves banned from botany as well, after all: that's How the Cookie Crumbles...

**Misty:** Thanks for reading guys, I hope you enjoyed my chapter, and of course, I assume you will be super excited to know that AfriKat is next! That's right, whose excited?

**Afri:** Yep, I will have a story for you all! Hopefully. If I come up with an idea... Heh. ._.

**Misty:** You'll do great, so as always we will be updating once a week, so be sure to stay tuned for our next chapter of: What a Little Robin Told Me! Until next time readers! Bye!


	10. Filler Chapter 2 (SkipMcSlade)

**Skip:** Hey Readers and welcome back! Unfortunately, for all you AfriKat fans, she couldn't make it this round but she will be here next week. SO we decided that I should make another filler chapter, and for my guest author, Roxygoth! *Claps*

**Roxy:** Thanks Skip, great that we can see you all again!

**Disclaimer: We do not own the penguins of Madagascar. Though it would be cool to we did XD**

**Both:** On to the chapter!

**PETEY! 2**

Skipper was enjoying his usual cup of coffee when King Julien dropped into HQ. As usual, the flat-headed penguin was annoyed at the intrusion.

"Hello smelly bossy penguin! Where be the smarty penguin today? He must be fixing my boomy box!" King Julien said as he leapt on the table, scattering classified files across the HQ. Skipper's right eye twitched as he mentally had a battle to stay calm.

"Ring-tail" Skipper said slowly. "Kowalski is out on the docks to try to win Doris' heart, I personally think he's insane to try that for what the twentieth time?"

"Umm...okay where is da crazy penguin then?"

"_Rico_ and Private are out getting snow cones with Marlene. And I am here, to catch up on much needed R&amp;R." said Skipper as he started to pick up the files.

"What is this R&amp;R? Ooh is it a booty shaking song? Yes, I be needing this R&amp;R you speak of." The ringtail lemur stated while starting to dance to an imaginary tune.

"R&amp;R stands for _rest and recovery_ Ringtail!" Skipper said with a frown. " I seem to need it after the last brawl with Blowhole…that is according to Kowalski."

"Hm." Julien mused, "Well I will be…be in the brainy penguin's lab!" He yelled as he leapt into the lab. Skipper glanced back at the table and muttered:

"Maybe I need that R&amp;R." He sighed heavily as he got up and waddled to the lab door. To say he wasn't in the mood for the ringtail's antics was an understatement, but he was feeling to tired to complain. "Ringtail, you'd better not play in Walski's lab. I still don't know what half of these things do."

"Oh come on!" King Julien shouted as he triumphantly held up a green and blue ray. " I am da conga king, doing da conga thing!" he started to sing. Skipper couldn't resist raising his non-existent eyebrows at his so-called best friend.

"Ringtail put that down. Only General Shingen knows what it does! Well, excluding Kowalski." Said Skipper with a frown as he waddled towards the lemur who was brandishing the ray.

"NOOOO never smelly penguin, it is mine!" Yelled King Julien as the penguin waddled closer to him. Skipper shut his eyes as Julien pointed the ray at him and pushed the red button. Immediately, a bright red light filled the lab. When the light had dimmed a bit, King Julien opened his yellowish eyes and started to look around for Skipper.

"Ringtail" whined Skipper from his position from the floor. King Julien widened his eyes at the penguin.

"_Petey?_ Is that you? Petey! I have been looking for you for like forever!" exclaimed Julien as he picked up the 'baby' penguin and rushed out the hatch. And in true Lion King style, he held 'Petey' over the water's edge while yelling to the whole zoo, "I give you da booty shaking PETEY!"

"RINGTAIL!" exclaimed Skipper. "I am not PETEY!" King Julien continued walking on in the direction of his habitat.

"You could have fooled me Petey, you have grown so good with your Skipper impersonation!" Skipper yawns as he says:

"Ring…Tail…wait till my boys…my boys find out…"

"Nappy time! I will be singing you my regal lullaby again, but this time I will not be falling asleep again. " said Julien as he watched Skipper half close his eyes and yawn again.

"Yeah...whatever…" He said as he was put into the playing pen, falling asleep in a flash.

"Rock a bye Petey, may you have a peace-y, peace-y sleepy." Sand Julien before falling over the edge of the playpen and falling to the floor next to Skipper.

Meanwhile Kowalski dropped into HQ with a tear stained face.

"Again Kowalski, again," he sobbed, "The twentieth and a half time she's rejected you…. Pull yourself together man…. MY DORIS! WHYYY? Well Skipper are you going to tell me she's not the one for me? Huh? Are you? Skipper? Where are you? " Kowalski took in the lukewarm, half-full cup of coffee and the scattered classified files that led to his lab. "Ahhh, my youth ray! Wait let me see…" Kowalski waddled about with his clipboard occasionally scribbling on it. "Smashed atoms! I have to get to the lemurs habitat, stat!" Kowalski grabbed his ray, leapt through the hatch and landing in a defensive stance. He dropped to his stomach and started to slide to the lemur's habitat. Kowalski was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't look where he was going.

"Oww…Waslski ook wher oo goin'" said Rico as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Sorry Rico!" yelled Kowalski as he continued sliding to the lemur's habitat, "Skipper needs our help!" Marlene and Private glanced at each other with a confused expression; Rico caught the gesture and responded with a shrugged.

"Should we follow?" Marlene asked the two penguins. Rico nodded. "Okay let's go!" When they arrived, a big mess greeted them. The throne had fallen on it side, the bouncy was also partly deflated and else was thrown around randomly.

"Peteyyy…Get back here to your kingly king!" King Julien yelled as he chased an agile penguin chick. Kowalski, who still had the ray, ran after both king and penguin. Unfortunately for Kowalski, the bouncy was probably not the best place to cross with the ray.

"Oomph..." Kowalski muttered as he tripped and landed heavily on his stomach.

"K'walski are you okay?" Private asked as he dropped into the habitat without a sound. "You know…you could just aim and fire right? I mean your rays do shoot far." He said in a matter-of-fact voice. Kowalski responded with a sheepish smile as he picked up the ray and tried aimed at Skipper.

"Stand still Skipper." Muttered Kowalski as he followed Skipper with the ray. Private sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Aim for the lamppost, Skipper will swing around it soon." Kowalski wordlessly nodded and aimed. Sure enough Skipper's small flippers wrapped around the post. Just as Skipper was going to let go, Kowalski pushed the red button twice. A bright red light zapped Skipper and he started to grow very fast as everyone closed their eyes because of the light. After everyone's temporary blindness wore off, the penguins and Marlene were all happy to see Skipper in his normal size. Julien, on the other hand, looked like a very tired father.

"They grow up so fast." The king said as he leaned upon Rico. "Now I be having the empty nest again." Skipper turned to Kowalski and asked:

"Isn't there a word for that feeling?" Kowalski nodded.

"Déjà vu. The feeling of strong sensation that an event or experience currently being experienced, has already been experienced in the past, whether it has actually happened or not." He said with a distant look.

"Now I thought you destroyed that ray." Said Skipper assuming his I-am-your-commanding-officer voice. Kowalski nodded.

"I did, this one was a prototype. I never could figure out how it worked, so I just tossed it among my other inventions." Explained Kowalski while using his flippers to demonstrate.

"Right, Rico your up." Said Skipper as he pointed his flipper at the slightly insane penguin. Rico gave a crazed grin and hacked up a baseball bat.

"NOO my baby!" Kowalski yelled in horror as Rico started to hit the ray with all his might.

"Rico." Said Private as he waddled to the penguin and started to whisper in his earhole. Rico nodded and he hacked up a glass jar, promptly giving it to Private. Private bent down and scooped up the pieces of the shattered ray, putting the fragments into the jar.

"Here K'walski, may she rest in pieces." Said Private as he screwed the lid on.

"Private it is actually rest in _peace_, but who cares." Said Kowalski as he cradled the jar in his flippers. Private gave his cutest smile at the group.

**Skip:** Thanks for reading and we'll see you all next time on...

**Both:** What a Little Robin told Me!

**Roxy:** Please review!

**Skip:** See ya later XD


	11. Vegas' Adventure (AfriKat)

**Roxy: **Hey, roxygoth here, with the one and only AfriKat!

**Afri: **Thank you, roxy! I hope you all enjoy my chapter, it features only the penguins, and this time, their adventure begins in Las Vegas.**Disclaimer, I do not own the Penguins.**

**What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas**

**Las Vegas, Nevada, USA. 2200 hours.**

"Get in!" Skipper held the car door open with his flipper as his team piled into the car.

Skipper glanced around suspiciously before he too jumped in.

Rico had managed to unlock the back door on the passenger side of a black Cadillac. They had just rushed out of the Bellagio Hotel &amp; Casino in Las Vegas, suitcase full of cash and casino coins in tow.

However, Private had tripped, giving the men chasing after them an advantage.

"Listen up, men," Skipper spoke seriously as they huddled in the back of the car, "Those casino workers are calling the cops as we speak. But we won this money fair and square at black jack, so we need to get it back to New York, ASAP!"

"But, Skippa, Rico was hiding ace's." Private piped up, nervously glancing out of the back window as casino workers across the street glared at them.

"Never mind that." Skipper waved him off. "We won most of this money fair and square. We'll donate the rest to a charitable organization."

"Can we donate it to science?!" Kowalski asked hopefully, a smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes.

"This is no time for specifics, Kowalski, we need to get out of this town!" Skipper jumped into the driver's seat and then on to the steering wheel. "Rico, wire us up!"

Rico obliged and opened the Cadillac's wire compartment under the steering wheel.

Within a moment, the engine was running, and Rico laughed maniacally.

Skipper glanced in the rearview mirror, and could see flashing police lights far down the street.

"I've got cops coming in hot, Kowalski, we need options, now!"

Kowalski flipped through his options books, and then dove into the duffel bag they had brought with them.

He emerged with an opaque, purpleish pyramid-like object.

"This is our ticket out of here!" He said triumphantly. "However, we're going to need to be going at a high velocity to-"

"Floor it, Rico!" Skipper ordered and Rico threw his whole body weight onto the gas pedal.

They managed to smack into a few parked cars before they were freely careening down the street.

The police were very close behind, and there were at least four cop cars.

"What now, Kowalski?" Skipper asked as he fought to keep the car going in a straight line.

Kowalski jumped up in the passenger seat. "I'll need to throw this pyramid out into the street ahead of us. It takes only three seconds to open. This is essentially a 'door' to anywhere in the known universe, at any point in time. I have it set to New York City at this exact time and date, so we will be transported instantly back home!"

"Brilliant, Kowalski!" Skipper complimented him as he dodged civilians.

Kowalski began to roll down his window. It was extremely windy from the speed they were going, and it blew back his eyelids. But he managed to throw the pyramid out straight into the middle of the road. However, he did not notice that he had mistakenly reset the time and place it would launch them into.

Within a second, the pyramid had opened up, and it swallowed the Cadillac into its vortex before quickly closing again.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Ugh." Skipper blinked his eyes open, bringing his flipper up to rub his sore head. "Kowalski. Status report."

Kowalski had fallen down onto the floorboards, but he stood up woozily. "Well, it appears that we and the car have remained intact. Private, Rico?"

Groans came from both of the penguins, but at least Kowalski knew they were definitely alive.

He blinked a few times as his vision became more and more clear. He jumped onto the dashboard to look out of the windshield. "Ah, it's good to be back in New Y- holy molecular physicists, this is_not_ New York!"

Very quickly, the other penguins also jumped up onto the dashboard to look out of the window.

They gasped at the scene before them.

They were at the edge of a forest, and a vast clearing sprawled out before them, the sun just rising.

"Kowalski!" Skipper said angrily. "Just where exactly are we?"

"Well, um." Kowalski scanned for clues. "There are many forests all throughout the world. These pine trees suggest Europe or North America, but this plant right next to us, I've only seen in ancient science textbooks."

Suddenly, the car began to rumble, and loud noises could be heard outside.

"Skippa?" Private asked worriedly. "What is that?"

Their answer was given to them when a flock of beasts ran out of the forest at top speed towards the clearing.

Skipper's eyes widened. "Are those-"

"'Inosaurs!" Rico exclaimed excitedly.

"Indeed, Rico!" Kowalski seemed excited too. "They are the extinct reptilians known as dinosaurs. Do not be alarmed, these are only _gallimimus_and eat vegetation. They won't bother us. It appears we are in the Cretaceous period, judging by those dinosaurs."

Just as Skipper and Private sighed in relief that these dinosaurs wouldn't eat them, a tremendous roar shook the car.

"And is that a, um, plant eater too?" Skipper asked.

Kowalski's eyes went wide as he looked behind them. "No, that would be a-"

A Tyrannosaurus rex crashed through the trees about thirty feet behind the penguins' car. It stopped to let out another ferocious roar.

The penguins all screamed and Skipper jumped back onto the steering wheel.

"Floor it, Rico!"

Rico quickly obliged and they zoomed out onto the plains, weaving through the _gallimimus_and trying to avoid the surprisingly fast T-rex.

"Skipper, I recommend driving in a zig zag pattern, Tyrannosaurus have terrible balance due to their disproportionate body-"

"Yeah, yeah, Kowalski, no time for a science lesson!" Skipper shouted as he careened around the smaller dinosaurs.

He glanced in the rearview mirror, and saw that the T-rex had been distracted by a _gallimimus_that had been too slow. Skipper swerved back into the forest as soon as he could.

They came to a stop, and all of them had to take a moment to catch their breaths.

Skipper glared at Kowalski, his brow lowered. "How exactly do you plan on getting us out of this place?"

Kowalski glanced around nervously, fidgeting with his flippers. "Well, it would help if the pyramid hadn't been left behind in Las Vegas."

Just as Skipper was about to pounce on Kowalski and choke him, Private sorted through their duffel bag.

"Wait, Kowalski, it's right here!" Private held it up, and Skipper and Kowalski looked back at him. "See? It's just a little banged up."

Kowalski squealed excitedly and jumped into the backseat. "I can't believe it boomeranged back just like it was supposed to! Skipper, we'll be out of here in no time."

Everyone cheered, and Skipper spoke up again. "So, same thing as last time?"

Kowalski nodded. "Yes, we just need to be going at a high speed. But I was wondering if we could get out and explore just so I could take notes and samples and-"

"Nope!" Skipper and Rico both said as they zoomed back out in the plains.

Kowalski rolled down the window again, throwing the pyramid ahead of them. And once again, they were sucked into the vortex, and spit back out again, this time in New York City, modern times.

They were parked on the side of the road, just a block away from Central Park Zoo.

They sighed in relief as they saw the night life and tall skyscrapers that were so familiar to them.

Skipper looked back at Kowalski. "Never again with that contraption, Kowalski. At least not until you get the bugs worked out."

Kowalski shrugged. "Agreed."

Skipper looked back ahead of him. "What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas."


	12. Divide and Conquer (Roxygoth)

Hey! Roxy Goth here and joining me is the one the only…Layla!

**Layla:** And I am back, baby! You can't escape me! Unless you're that person with the teleportation powers...Roxy?

**Roxy:** Don't worry, Layla, it's not me. Although as for our viewers I can't say…Okay, so **disclaimer**…

**Both:** **We do not own POM in any way shape or form.**

**Divide and Conquer **

Skipper was currently on his bunk trying to read. As a way of congratulating Kowalski for finding them after the terrible ice-cream miss-hap he'd given them all the afternoon off mainly so the resident scientist could work on his inventions.

Although he was now regretting it, not, for once, because of anything Kowalski was doing, but because that meant he could now had nothing to properly distract him from the annoying sound of Julian's boom-box echoing from the lemur habitat.

There was a sharp knock at the door. "Come in."

Private entered looking extremely annoyed, a fact Skipper immediately took note of as it happened so rarely.

"Skippa'." Private began, looking up at his commanding officer. "I am doing my best to follow your orders and relax but I can't because of King Julian."

"Let me guess, Private. It's something to do with that boom-box of his?"

"Yes! I am trying to watch one of my DVD's of the Lunacorns and I cannot hear a word they're saying, I've been reduced to having the subtitles on!"

"Well, that's terrible, Private, but I can't do a thing about it."

"Why not? Is it not bothering you?"

"Oh, believe me it is. But I can't because we don't have Rico and Kowalski's opinions yet."

"Well then let's go ask them!" Private set of towards the door but Skipper stopped him.

"Private, my dear sweet naïve Private. Rico is in the middle of brushing Mrs Perky's hair. Kowalski is in the middle of attempting to blow the word up, or inventing as he claims it to be. Do you REALLY want to disturb them?"

Private considered. "Maybe not…" Julian's boom box let out a particularly loud bang, causing the lair to shake. "Then again…"

Suddenly there was a squawk from outside and Skipper and Private looked at each other before heading out to see what it was. Outside Rico was flapping around distraught, further inspection saw that the reason was that he'd evidently been brushing Mrs Perky's hair, been startled by the loud boom and then brushed so hard he actually got a clump out her scalp.

"Look!" Rico squawked, showing them both the now half-bald scalped doll.

"Don't worry Rico; I'm sure we can get Kowalski to fix it…" Private encouraged as another loud boom echoed round the premises.

This was immediately followed by the loudest boom, which, much to Skippers horror was happening inside the lair. "Take cover!" He yelled, throwing himself on the floor. Once he judged it safe to get up he did so, trembling slightly. "Rico, Private, you boys okay?"

They both nodded and got up themselves, Rico helping Mrs Perky to her feet.

"KOWALSKI!" Skipper bellowed. "ARE YOU ALIVE!?"

Thankfully, Kowalski yelled back. "Yes! Fine!" The resident scientist edged the door open. "Just a little singed…"

"Something has got to be done about that boom box." Skipper announced, staring at the ceiling.

"That's what I said! But you said we have to run it by Kowalski and Rico." Private said, tapping his flipper.

"I personally would have no problem with whatever scheme you want us to carry out, so long as that annoying noise is gone! My poor lab…" Kowalski started at it with tears in his eyes.

Rico's eyes on the other hand, were sparkling. "Kaboom?" He said, mischievously, hacking up some dynamite.

"No, Rico. No Kaboom. Dive and conquer on the other hand…"

"Divide and conquer?" Private was confused.

"Mmm-hmm. Gather round, men."

King Julian was currently dancing around the lemur habitat like a thing possessed. The music was extremely loud, so loud in fact that Maurice had to hold up signs to 'talk' to the king.

He held one up now 'Would you like a smoothie?'

"YES!" Julian bellowed back. "MANGO!"

Maurice nodded and turned to the fruit stash only to see they were out of mangos, frowning he called Mort over and held up another sign. 'Can you go find some more mango's for King Julian?"

"YES!" Mort yelled. "BY THE WAY, WHERE ARE YOU GETTING ALL THESE SIGNS FROM!?"

Maurice just rolled his eyes and waved the young lemur away.

Mort was now outside the habitat scurrying around when he saw Private. "Oh, hello Private!" He waved. "Do you have some mangos?"

Private was naturally confused, but remembering Skippers plan said. "Er, no, I don't, but I do have some gumballs if you want some?"

"GUMBALLS!" All thoughts of mangos were cast aside as Mort tore into the packet Private gave him.

Meanwhile Maurice was waiting and getting steadily more impatient. It didn't help that Julian kept pestering him about the smoothie.

As if on cue the lemur king yelled. "MAURICE! I AM GETTING ANNOYED! WHERE IS MY SMOOTHIE?"

Maurice sighed and held up another sign. 'On its way, your majesty.'

"I DON'T WANT IT ON IT'S WAY, I WANT IT NOW!"

'What do you want me to do? I sent Mort to get them he hasn't returned.' Maurice held another sign up.

"THEN GO AND FIND HIM!"

Signing Maurice left his stack of signs and set off. He couldn't see Mort outside the lemur habitat, he walk round a couple of the other exhibits, as it was now evening he could as there weren't any guest, and then heard Kowalski's voice.

"Ah, that could work…"

Curious Maurice walked over to him; the scientist was sticking something on the ground. "What are you doing?"

"Conducting a small experiment, I'm seeing if sticking these glow-in-the-dark stars on the ground will have the same effect as sticking them on the ceiling." Kowalski explained, carefully sticking down another star.

"Okay why?"

"I'm bored; Skipper let us have the afternoon off."

Maurice nodded. "Ah."

"What are you doing here?"

"Came to find Mort, sent him for some mangos for King Julien, god knows where he is now…"

Kowalski smiled to himself, he knew exactly where Mort was, however he just said. "No idea either, do you want to stay and wait for Alice to turn the lights of so we can see of it works?"

Maurice considered, but seeing as the other choice was Julien and he had been a complete pain today he found himself saying. "Yes, sure."

Meanwhile Skipper and Rico were watching Julian prance around from just outside the habitat. "Great, stage one of divide and conquer is underway. Now, let's go, Rico!"

With a cackle that fitted the joker Rico leapt into the lemur habitat, Skipper just behind him.

Julian saw them. "AH, YOU STUPID PENGUINS! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"AH, NOTHING RINGTAIL! EXCEPT TO DO THIS! RICO!" Skipper bellowed.

Rico grin went even wider and he hacked up some dynamite and threw it and Julian's boom-box ignoring his yells of 'No!'

Meanwhile down in the penguins lair Private and Mort were watching 'the lunicorns' while eating gumballs. Then they heard he bang. "What was that?" Mort said, innocently looking around.

"Er…don't know Mort. Maybe you better go now, you can take the packet if you want. I'll walk you out, c'mon." Private grabbed Mort's hand and led him to the entrance. "Goodbye, Mort."

"Goodbye Private, thank you for the sweeties!"

Closing the hatch private let out a sigh, finally some peace and quiet.

Meanwhile Kowalski and Maurice had been talking when they heard the explosion. Maurice groaned. "That's my cue. Nice talking with you Kowalski, see you around."

Maurice hurried away and collided with Mort. "Ah Mort there you are…what are those? I sent you to get mango's not gumballs."

"Private gave them to me."

"Did he? That was nice of him." Maurice commented, as they turned back onto the habitat to be met with a scene of utter devastation. And Julian was in the middle of it weeping and wailing over the loss of his boom-box.

Meanwhile down in the penguin's lair, there were celebrations going on. "Well boys looks like operation divide and conquer was a success, nice one!" They high-oned.

Meanwhile the stars Kowalski and Maurice had put down on the ground glowed lightly.


	13. State of the Switcheroo (Mikadaphne28)

**Thewriterstory:** Welcome to another chapter of-

**Everyone:** What a little robin told me!

**Layla:** *chews on pen* So, the ramets and gamets are, uh, wait, what's with the unitary and modular...uhm, maybe I should start with politics instead...*drops book* FOOD. I need food. *goes to kitchen*

**Kowalski:** *sitting beside TWS* Layla's currently occupied with homework that she SHOULD be doing, *glares at Layla's door*, so it would be just Writer and I today. Shall we?

**TWS:** Layla does not own the characters that she wrote about in her fantastic new chapter!

**State of the Switcheroo**

"I may have been distracted by the popcorn stand where I may have left J-Kowalski." Three pairs of eyes glared at the huffing lemur before them. The fourth pair was filled with awe and busy looking around, while another pair was staring blankly at a wall, too interested in it to notice the others. "It was only a second, just for one fallen popcorn, and when I turned back, he was gone. Which was not my fault."

Bright yellow eyes flared with anger. "This is why we don't send out a cadet into the field headfirst! He's only bound to fail!"

"Uh," a hesitant voice called out from a pair of blue eyes, and English accent ringing through, "Skippah?"

The first speaker, who could only be an over exhausted Maurice, snorted and rolled his...wait, blue eyes? Didn't the lemur have yellow eyes, like the rest of his brethren? "Yeah, sure. Why didn't you just do it yourself instead of sending me out?"

"Maurice?" Oh, this must be Rico. It has to be, with the blue eyes and slightly coarse voice.

"I like butterscotch lollies!" Mort must be in here too, probably one of the two mysterious creatures that were farther away from the rest of the group.

Maurice shook his head at the young mammal and turned to where Skipper was probably at. "In retrospect, if you didn't swear to have him fishslapped like the last time when he made those tiny robot things-"

"Tiny robot things?" Mort suddenly gasped and a pair of blue eyes fluttered shut. "Blender. Bad blender..."

"I was in the moment, Maurice. Don't ruin it." Skipper sighed and looked around. "But now we have to stay in this room." The form shivered, which was improbable as the fact is they were all in a room with no light except for the strange glow coming from the creatures in the room. "Reminds me of the time Manfredi and Johnson...Anyway, we must keep our appearances intact. Did you happen to talk to any of the other zoo residents?"

"No. And even if one of them noticed, I don't think they would want anything to do with me. OR, if Kowalski did notice, I don't think he would come out voluntarily."

"Maybe..." There was a thoughtful ring to Skipper's voice. "Maybe we don't need him to come out voluntarily...we could always just use you. Maurice, you now have Kowalski's job as lieutenant."

"Skippah!" Both Rico and Private cried out in horror. "You can't do that!"

"No 'fense, Maurice." Rico ranted to Maurice, who looked just about as happy as his visible eyes were shown.

"None taken..."

"What?" Skipper shrugged. "He's not coming back and maybe, just maybe-"

"We can't just leave Kowalski alone!" Private protested. "He could be lost-"

"In the zoo?"

Private ignored him and continued. "And afraid-"

"Or blowing up another invention-"

"SKIPPAH."

"Fine." Skipper's currently yellow eyes turned to Maurice's blue set. "And you didn't see anything? Not a feather of the guy?"

"Feather?"

"You know what I mean, mammal."

"Er..."

"You know what? Forget this. I'm going out myself, and I will find-"

"THIS IS ALL THE BRAINY PENGUIN'S FAULT!" The room was shocked into silence and every glowing eye turned to the lone pair that had all this time been staring into nothing. Until now.

"Your majesty," Maurice stuttered, unable to comprehend the unusual anger the voice held. "It wasn't really-"

King Julien the XIII a ringtailed lemur, or simply, King Julien, wailed. "If his weird invention didn't blow up, I wouldn't be a, be a," if the lights were on, one would notice the lemur king's lower lip trembling, "PENGUIN! A smelly, fishy, penguin! I want my silky soft fur back!"

"But, Julien," the eyes turned to Private now, "you were the one who blew up Kowalski's invention."

"Really?"

"Yes." Skipper said dryly. "You did."

"Huh. I still say it's the penguin's fault."

Well...that was productive. How about we backtrack a bit and find out what happened?

"Good morning, Skippah!" Private cheerfully greeted the penguin as his superior waddled past with a cup of fish coffee and his usual stoic expression. Skipper sent him a nod, sipping from his mug before turning on the television. Private took a seat at the table, beside Rico who was busy chopping up their breakfast. Just as Private was about to ask what exactly was for breakfast, a loud explosion echoed, specifically from the door leading to another brother-in-arms of his laboratory.

All three penguins stared at the door, well, Rico was still devouring another fish, just as Kowalski pushed open the door and collapsed onto the floor, coughing.

Skipper raised a nonexistent eyebrow at his lieutenant. "What is it this time, Kowalski?"

The penguin's mouth opened to reply, but a cloud of black smoke came out. He coughed again and stood up, patting away the dirt and grime on his coat. "Nothing much, Skipper. I was just testing out a prototype."

"Is it going to help us with missions?"

"Perhaps? I'm not sure, I still have to calibrate the device's settings and check the motherboard. I'm still working on it, it is still a prototype after all."

"Report back to me when it actually does something. I don't want a repeat of the invisibility ray fiasco." Kowalski cleared his throat and looked away, remembering the lecture, and number of runs, he received when he finally confessed to making the invisibility ray and not Dr. Blowhole.

"Yes, Sir...nobody appreciates my genius anymore..." Kowalski sighed and trudged back into the lab, not noticing the looks of concern and pity coming from the other two penguins.

"Kowalski?" Private called out softly, hoping to give some words of encouragement to his teammate, but the door slammed shut. "Skippah," the little penguin turned to Skipper, "do you think you were a little too harsh on him?"

"No. There is no such thing as too harsh in our world, boys."

"Skip'er." Rico frowned and crossed his flippers. "Harsh."

"You think I'm harsh too, Rico?" Rico nodded and Skipper stared at the two of them before giving in. "Alright. I'll go talk to him." He frowned at the high five Private and Rico shared. "But that doesn't get the two of you out of duties." The two groaned before Rico proceeded to climb the ladder and Private picked up a broom and started sweeping the floor. Satisfied with the scene, Skipper headed for the laboratory.

In the case of the penguins where nothing is ever normal, you can expect that a big boned lemur suddenly flew from the room and banged into Skipper, erupting into sparks. The two groaned from the floor as Private looked up in surprise, only to be hit by a small furry body screaming, 'I'm flying!'. They too erupted into sparks, while Rico hopped down from outside, blinking at Skipper, Maurice, Private and Mort, before proceeding to check the lab. A scream came from that direction and Rico stared at the tall penguin standing there, looking at a mirror.

"What happened to my beautiful face?" The penguin whined and held its beak with a tearful sob. "I have a big orange beak! And no teeth! How am I supposed to be eating my mango smoothies?"

"Julien?" Rico called out uncertainly, and the penguin looked up at him. "Oh oh..."

"What, what happened?" Skipper groaned from the floor before slowly getting up. "Kowalski, what," Skipper looked down and his jaw dropped in horror as he patted his furry, big body, "I'm a lemur?! A LEMUR?! KOWALSKI! I'M GOING TO FISHSLAP YOU-"

A furry blur ran past Skipper, twirling him about, and then out the hatch.

"WAIT! MY BODY! MY BOOTYFUL BODY!" Julien, in Kowalski's body, cried out and ran after Kowalski, but ended up tripping over his new feet.

"Your majesty!" Skipper, who was actually Maurice now, got up and tried to help Julien. Tried to, because he dropped the lemur after looking at his new flippers. "Where are my paws? Whoa."

"I'm a penguin!" Mort cheerfully called and bit his flipper before looking behind to see his old tail. "Ooh! My tail." He touched the tail and giggled when Private yelped and got to his tiny feet.

"I'm Mort?" Private turned about and looked behind. "Oh look, I have a fluffy tail."

The lights went out, stopping all movement and sounds. "Much better." Skipper's voice spoke in relief. "Where were we?"

Now that we have that covered, let's proceed with the story.

In a habitat not too far away...

"...right? I mean, what if I wasn't the smart guy?" Kowalski, in Julien's body, spoke to the leaves before him with a smile. "What if, I didn't have to impress anyone with what I do...what if I was like you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kowalski held in a squeal as he came face-to-face with a stoic Joey. "That Joey's not smart?" The first habitat anyone could hide in and the resident smart guy decides the kangaroo habitat is a brilliant idea.

"Nononono!" The pengmur (clever of the author to merge the words, eh?) nervously chuckled and backed further into the tree and away from the kangaroo's snout. "Of course not! I meant that, uh, you know, like you!" He waved about. "All, big, and uh, strong, and uh, big, and not hurting the little guy stuck in a helpless body?"

Joey grumbled under his breath, and leaned back. "Guess you're right..."

Kowalski sighed and looked over the habitat with a dejected expression. "Maybe it's not so bad being the smart one. Everyone may use you, but at least you're needed." Another sigh and the pengmur moved about on the branch he was situated on so that he would be comfortable. "Maybe being a lemur isn't so bad..." He closed his eyes and got ready to sleep at 2 in the afternoon, until his eyes opened. "That's a horrible idea! No wonder Skipper looks down on me so much! I have to fix this." Kowalski got up, determined to get out, only to be met with Joey yet again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Out?" The pengmur squeaked.

"You're not going anywhere until you pay me for that thing with the skorca."

"Oh, uh, okay." Kowalski chuckled nervously again and sat back on his branch. "I'll be waiting here for that uh, payment to come, okay?" Joey snorted, his narrowed eyes never leaving Kowalski, who swallowed. "This is going to take a while."

**State of the Switcheroo**

Meanwhile, at another part of the zoo, a plan to retrieve the penguin, who has not realized that talking to a tree not only made known about his mental state but his position as well, was in the making.

"Let me get this straight." Leonard, the koala bear they've rescued a few times before, looked from Skipper, the real Skipper, to Private the lemur. "You've got a lost penguin, who is actually a lemur inside a penguin-"

"No, no," Private shook his head, "Kowalski's INSIDE Julien's body."

"Who is Julien again?"

"He's the lemur."

"Ah...you guys are absolutely crazy! Why do you need MY help?"

Skipper shook his head. "We are going nowhere." He turned to Rico. "You've kept the other three occupied?" An image of Julien, Maurice and Mort, in their current forms, tied up, gagged and locked in one of their vaults with some food, a water bowl and a bucket came to mind. Rico nodded with a grin and the two turned back to Leonard and Private.

"Aren't you friends with Joey?" Private tried again, trying to keep his hopeful smile up.

"Ffrrrieeennndds?" The koala stretched the word and Skipper fought the urge to tear his feathers, fur out. "We used to be habitat mates. It doesn't make us friends."

"Look here, marsupial." Skipper held Leonard by his shoulders, interrupting another plea from Private. "We need your help to distract the other marsupial as we get my delusional teammate from out of that habitat over there, with the promise that I will not fishslap him again, so that we can get back to our normal bodies. If you don't do it, Rico would gladly help you change your mind."

Leonard peeked over Skipper and gulped when he saw Rico grinning widely and rubbing his flippers together. "I don't think that's necessary." Rico pouted and crossed his arms as Skipper smirked and patted the koala.

"Good. Now here's the plan."

**State of the Switcheroo**

Kowalski blew the leaf off his new lemur face and watched it float in the air and drift to the ground before being furiously stomped away by Joey when he hopped by. "At least the leaf has the freedom to move." He grumbled and glared at the poor inanimate object. "I'm stuck here."

"Pst."

"Why can't I be a leaf instead?"

"Pst, Kowalski."

"What if I disguised myself as a leaf and-"

"KOWALSKI." A voice hissed right in Kowalski's ear, making him jump.

"Gah!" He was met with three sets of curious eyes. "Rico, why are the lemurs with you? What happened to Skipper and Private?"

"Kowalski." One of the 'lemurs' shook his head and smiled. "It's me, Private, and Skipper's in Maurice's body right now."

"And...Rico?"

"Still Rico." Rico grinned and waved.

"Kowalski, come on." Private smiled in Mort's body. "We're bringing you back."

Skipper looked over his furry shoulder at Joey, who was glaring down at a nervous looking koala bear. "We don't have much time. Leonard can't hold out as the distraction much longer, Kowalski, we need to go now, or we'll never get back into our own bodies."

Kowalski frowned at his superior. "What if I don't want to go back?" Kowalski turned away from them. "Maybe I like being a lemur."

Private, Rico and Skipper stared at him before Skipper spoke in an incredulous voice. "Are you serious, man?"

"NO!" Kowalski clung to a surprised Skipper as he cried out. "I want to be the smart guy again!"

"Kowalski," Skipper uncomfortably and awkwardly patted the taller penguin on the head, "you are the smart guy."

Kowalski sighed heavily. "But you're always making me feel bad. And useless, especially when my inventions don't work..."

"That, Kowalski, has nothing to do with your brain. I think you should know by now that it doesn't matter what I say. As long as you do as I tell you to do and you don't interfere with any of our plans, I don't care what happens to your inventions."

Kowalski smiled, but it faltered when the words registered. "Wait-"

Private grinned and hugged the two, cutting Kowalski off. Rico shrugged and joined in. "Does this mean there would be no more wishing to be others?"

Skipper crossed his flippers and looked over the others knowingly. "I hope not. I'd rather not go through something like this again. Come on, let's get out of here and back into our bodies."

Kowalski nodded and led the way. "It's a good thing then that I made a reverse ray prototype too, right?"

"A reverse...all this time..." Skipper's eye twitched, but he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "No, I'm glad Kowalski's back..." He murmured under his breath. "I'm glad Kowalski's back..." Behind them, Leonard was running about the habitat cursing the penguins and crying out for help as he was being chased by an angry looking kangaroo.

**State of the Switcheroo**

A few minutes later and Skipper was Skipper, Private was Private, Kowalski was Kowalski, and Rico was currently encouraging the lemurs out of the HQ with a bazooka.

"We're so glad you're back with us, Kowalski." Skipper patted the penguin, receiving a smile. "I hope you understand that you're still important to us, to me, even if we don't show it."

"Yes, Skipper."

Skipper nodded and stood back before barking out. "Now drop and give me fifty, soldier! Just because my word prevents me from fishslapping you, doesn't mean I still don't get to order you around! Now where are those push-ups?"

Kowalski's eyes grew wide and he saluted Skipper. "On it, Sir! One, two, three-"

"Good. Rico, where's that cinderblock? Kowalski needs encouragement."

**THE END **

Kowalski: Soooo...I believe we agree that Layla should never write about me again, right? RIGHT? *nervously* Because there are other characters that she can torture-*gets a bag over his head*

Layla: Hey guys! I'm a little late, but, oh well.

TWS: We hope you enjoyed the story. Please review and comment on if you want to see Kowalski tortured again!

Note: This chapter was made purely for entertainment and the idea of friendship, not for the purpose of a story or plot, so (not) sorry if it didn't make sense. It wasn't supposed to.


	14. WHAT'S THE WORD? (thewriterstory)

**August 16. This conversation was exchanged by the honourable Skipper McSlade and the infamous thewriterstory.  
**

[ Just to let you know, you can start writing your chapter for What a Little Robin Told Me. You will be doing the AN with me. SO let's be extra crazy and bubbly for the LAST chapter! ]

[ OHOHO I'm doing the last chapter? OH NO Sladey what have you done!? AHHHH *runs around like a headless chicken* I haven't brainstormed yet! *collides into the wall* oomph. ]

**May 1. This conversation was exchanged by the Round Robin committee.**

**Misty:** Speaking of Last Breath, when are you gonna update?

**TWS: ***hides self somewhere*

**Layla: ***starts laughing, looks around, stops laughing* Oh, that was a serious question? I've been asking that too...*grins; singsong voice* Oh, Captain! We're waiting for an answer! Come out, come out, wherever you are! *hides scythe behind back* We won't hurt you! No, we won't!

**Sladey:** *Crowd yells* Writer update! Come on writer... Don't make me, give you the Puppy Eyes!

**TWS**: Ahhhhh! Mutiny! Mutiny! They're after me, all of them! *runs away to Neverland*

**Sladey:** Nah Writer the ideal place is Newfakesplaceburg or Gurrfurjiclestan

**TWS:** Noooo! She has found me again! *zooms off* Gahh where did my laptop go? Must update... update quick...

**Sladey:** Flightless bird? I think not XD

**TWS:** *freaks out* I still hear the same voice in my head...!

**Layla:** Neverland's my place! *frowns* You can't hide there!

**TWS:** I need an invisibility cloak or something asap!

**Sladey:** oh Writer you can run but ya can't hide! I'm gonna chase you till you update. Technically I can't do that, since you must still still and write...Or a you a SuperHuman?

**TWS:** Misty! *hugs* They're bullying me for something I dont have! Save meee

**Sladey**: Where's that annoying puffin Hans? *Runs off to find him* I'm sure he and Blowy can think of something to help you with your story.

**Misty:** Skippy, Layla, stop bullying Writer! It's not nice. *scolds*

**Live broadcast**

Thewriterstory marches into Sladey's room waving a stack of papers. "I finished my story! Whoa, why is the camera on? You're talking to the readers- WHERE DID YOU GET THAT FOOTAGE FROM? I deleted every last one of it!"

**Sladey:** We kinda ran out of entertainment since you delayed your chapter, since you're here, shall we start?

**TWS:** I'll get my revenge next time... *grudgingly moves on to the story* Guys we don't own the penguins of Madagascar, enjoy and read till the end of the story!

**WHAT'S THE WORD? **Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar.

**It was supposed to be a normal mission…**

"Lobsters attack the intruders!" Blowhole commanded and the chaotic fight between four penguins and an army of lobsters began.

Blowhole stood on the segway, pleased that his enemies were thoroughly engaged. "Red one, prep the gas." He ordered discreetly.

"Kowalski cover me, I'm going after Blowhole!" Skipper ordered, obliviously. The mammal smirked; everything was going according to plan.

"Launch the gas sprinklers!" Blowhole instructed loudly while Skipper was still afar.

Skipper turned to face his scattered team. "Rico gas masks!" He alerted, seeing the lobsters wearing something akin to that. It was too late though, Rico hacked up many things but he could not find the gas masks he was tasked to issue his team.

Just a whiff of it they breathed. Like dominos the elites collapsed, out cold.

Skipper groggily woke up, eyes adjusting to the suddenly bright view.

"Just in time for my grand plan peng"-u-in!"

"What do you want Blowhole? You're never going to succeed with your revenge, ever." Skipper stated.

"You are mistaken. I learn from everyone's mistakes, and the most recent learning is from penguin enemy number 1's downfall. You see, that squirrel tried to brainwash an emotionless penguin to take down the rest of penguin kind. Skipper, do you know what _I_ need to take down _you_?" Blowhole grinned maliciously, taunting him with his expression.

A vague picture of what Blowhole was scheming and the reason why his teammates were not chained on the wall beside him like they would be usually was forming in Skipper's head.

"Behold, the penguin I _hate _will be killed at the hands of his own teammates!"

Skipper braced for landing as he was unchained and dropped to the floor disgracefully. Just as he recovered back into a fighting position, he noticed his three comrades closing in on him.

"Rico smoke bomb!" Kowalski ordered and the whole place was then shrouded in smoke.

[Digression]

"Uh doc, shouldn't you be the one to finally take down your enemy?" Red One The Original raised his claw and questioned.

"Yes we'll get to that later, be patient!' He raised his voice as he scolded the lobster.

"Doc your phone is ringing." Another lobster monotonously exclaimed and handed a metal contraption to the doctor.

"Mom? I told you not to call- I'm busy! Doris is fine! Okay alright I will be there!' He exclaimed into the phone's receiver.

"Red one! Make sure all the fighting gets on tape! I need to run an errand and I will be back to collect his remains!'' the dolphin ordered before he left his lair temporarily.

[End of digression]

Skipper anticipated most of what he was about to face. He easily countered Private's fists and Kowalski's bamboo-pole; after all he was the one who had taught his comrades the basics and intermediates of fighting. Even Rico's chainsaw was no match for him.

"Kowalski you don't want to do this to your own captain!" He continued negotiating, fighting relentlessly. Fortunately the lobsters and dolphin assumed that the penguins would finish off their captain on their own and did not interfere throughout his fight.

'Options expert down, come on Skipper, think of options! The mammal must have brainwashed them, but how?' Skipper thought while lowering his guard, resulting in him being flung across the hall and crashing the wall painfully, the loud sound resounding through the hall.

'Kowalski told there was a trigger last time, Blowhole could have said something, what exactly is it?' He asked himself in frustration.

"Snap out of it Kowalski! You're a lieutenant! Stop acting like you are an enemy!" Skipper ordered him, exchanging punches and kicks with his second-in-command.

"We live in the central park zoo, all of us! Don't you remember? We are friends! You are my second-in-command, a valued scientist and an irreplaceable member of the team!"

Skipper paused in his attacks - knowing that Kowalski was beginning to get exhausted - to think of a plan. Any plan. He ran a flipper through his feathers; this was already giving him a headache. What did Blowhole to his soldiers?

Rico noticing an opening, ran towards Skipper picking a fight; however Private was charging towards Skipper in the opposite direction and taking advantage of that, Skipper caused them both to collide into each other.

'Hopefully that impact on their heads could give them control over their minds,' Skipper thought as he winced at the sound of his teammates' collision.

Back on his feet now, Kowalski flung himself forcefully at Skipper and pinned him to the floor. Since Skipper had all of Kowalski's attention now, instead of ruthlessly fighting back he decided to try snap him back to reality by reminding him of some of his obsessions. Then a thought occurred.

"Kowalski! What if Doris sees you like this? You know, the dolphin that you _love _for years." Skipper stressed that word, ignoring how he didn't really approve on his lieutenant's crush prior to this. At Skipper's words Kowalski's eyes widened. "Will she ever fall in love with a potential murderer?"

Kowalski's eyes showed fear, shock and a weird mixture of emotions. "Love... Doris... love..." he mumbled under his breath, repeating some part of what Skipper said, and finally he came to his senses.

"Skipper! I'm sorry did I hurt you?!" He exclaimed, panicking and releasing his hold on his captain.

"No. Just focus on those two, we need to get them back to normal."

"I suggest we restrain them first," Kowalski gulped. Rico was cackling menacingly and nearing the two of them, a metal bat in one flipper. Private had another bamboo stick - where did that even come from - and was walking along side Rico.

"You take Private I handle Rico." Skipper instructed as the two penguins worked together to tire them out while figuring out ways to revert them to normal.

'Wait a minute. Love! Love is the key word!' Skipper thought incredulously while fighting, noting how drastically his lieutenant had reacted to that word earlier on.

"Rico I know you're in there compadre and you have never disobeyed an order before so I command you to at least listen to me," the bat was swung at him and hit the floor where he was standing seconds ago.

"I know you love violence and you love making explosions, but remember that this isn't the side to work for! You work for justice and fairness, not revenge and diabolical schemes!" Skipper rambled, ensuring that Rico could clearly hear everything even though he was swinging his bat and trying to smash his captain with it.

Skipper internally cheered as Rico's eyes dramatically widened, unfocussed, refocussed and indicated that he was back to normal.

"'kipper!" He exclaimed in realization, dropping his metal bat onto the floor as an act of surrendering.

"Glad to have you back Rico," Skipper responded with immense relief, he couldn't afford to let one of his teammates turn to the dark side permanently, especially after experiencing certain events when he was in Denmark with Hans.

"Skipper! Whatever you did with Rico, you might want to do the same with Private!" Kowalski panted, struggling to keep Private under his control and away from Skipper.

"Rico, Kowalski, regroup and take care of the lobsters, find an exit!" He pointed at the idle and oblivious henchmen, barking out orders.

The two tall partners nodded firmly and carried out their duties, in the back of their mind remembering to look out for Skipper and Private.

The latter duo turned to face each other, one with a crazed, unnatural expression and the other with a grim almost regretful one.

"Private you know that I don't want to face you this way or hurt you." Skipper thought of words he could use to reach out to the inner Private.

'Unalive Skipper! Unalive Skipper!' The command rang in Private's mind; it was the only thing that the junior penguin was focussed on.

"Private you don't belong to Blowhole! You thwart evil and bring justice not take revenge on others!

Private raised his bamboo pole, and with a battle cry, brought it down forcefully, aiming for Skipper's (flat) head.

'Right, focus on breaking mind control, this should be Kowalski's job I should have assigned this to him, back to the trigger- love, what does Private love...'

(Private had dropped the pole and made his mind to engage in hand-to-hand combat. He was more vicious than during training, which could have impressed Skipper if he were not trying to figure out a complicated solution to solving the mind control issue.)

(Back to Skipper's stressed-out mind) Of course, since dealing with word triggers wasn't exactly the skipper's forte, his mind blanked out. And he completely forgot about the weird lunacorn show.

Mistakenly, Skipper concluded that he had only one way to break blowhole's existing mind control. To make sure that Private didn't cause either of them anymore harm, he firmly pinned him to the wall and tightly held his flippers such that he couldn't move much less attack.

"Private listen to me! You'll hurt yourself if you continue struggling. You fight evil and not good people, so snap out of it! Your teammates and I need you to be on our side, you know why?" Private grunted and struggled, attempting to wriggle out of his grip further.

"We love you and you're our brother, we can't lose you to a maniac like Blowhole!" Skipper explained, emotion slightly leaking into his voice.

Private suddenly looked dazed and drowsy hence Skipper out of sympathy, decided to loosen his hold on his exhausted comrade without even ensuring if he was still a threat.

The young penguin leaned back against the wall and breathed deeply for a while, causing Skipper to worry.

"Private, are you okay?" Skipper questioned. He realized that Kowalski and Rico were back to give him a status update. Quickly he gestured for Kowalski to come closer, intending to instruct Kowalski to assess Private's health.

Private looked up at Skipper sullenly, noticing the ruffled feathers and darkening bruises. "Skipper? What did I do?" He whispered, aware of some of his actions and beginning to feel ashamed.

"Nothing, now let's get out of here-"

"Not so fast Peng-u-ins!" Blowhole had absolutely great timing and entered right at that moment. "Red ones! Attack!"

The team of four blinked at the dolphin. "Everyone's tied up in case you haven't noticed bottle-nose!" Skipper boasted.

"What do I even pay them for? I really need to fire some lobsters..." Blowhole muttered to himself.

'Self-destruct in 60 seconds!' The alarm blared.

"This won't be the last you'll see of me!" Blowhole promised and cackled manically as he disappeared.

Everyone in the lair started scrambling to the exits and pieces of concrete started falling apart, like usual.

"Let's get out of here." Skipper prompted, "Rico clear the path, Kowalski help me with carrying the private."

And so the team escaped just in time, dragging each other to safety so that no one would lag behind, and went home holding each other just like that.

**At night**

"So Skipper, may I ask how I actually turned back to normal?"

"Wasn't Kowalski supposed to fill you in?" Skipper turned to the lieutenant penguin.

"I thought it would be more believable and sincere if you said it for yourself once."

"No, ask Rico, don't bother me."

"Yes Skipper," he replied defeatedly and looked sadly. "I just thought that if they were there to witness and hear your amazing plan to save my mind, maybe I would deserve to know what that plan too..."

"Kowalski," Skipper glared, then sighed. "It's not safe to say the trigger anywhere and everywhere, you must understand Private."

"Come on 'skipper!" Rico grumbled in protest. "Don't be unfair to the private Skipper," Kowalski continued, stirring Skipper's conscience.

"I never took you for the jealous type in these sort of matter Rico, and you too Kowalski." Skipper retorted, unintentionally leaving out Private from the conversation.

"I knew it would come to this, you never tell us anything," Private sighed and turned around as if to walk away, head bowed.

The helpless captain opened his beak to say something, but could not find appropriate comforting words.

From behind Skipper, Kowalski mouthed, "1... 2... 3!" And cued with a swift motion of his flipper.

"STOCKPILE!"

The three mischievous juniors pounced on their unsuspecting senior, left, right and centre. As anticipated, the leader fell backwards and the others were crushing him.

"Let me breathe!"

"Say it!" Kowalski smirked.

"He's not gonna let you go Skipper," Private chuckled; Rico joined in, his cackle more evil than innocent.

"Okay okay! I love you all equally, you're like family, you can let go now!"

His insubordinates did not comply; they just remained in their huddle.

"Erm, I'll pretend I didn't see any of that." An otter made her way up the ladder, stifling her laughter, pretending to have misunderstood the cute moment.

The one underneath the hug in disguise panicked.

"Marlene!"

The trio laughed at the leader's embarrassment. "Just 3 words, you could have admitted it earlier."

**The End**

**TWS:** *holding hand over a blinking red light* Due to the embarrassing amount and expression of fluff and hugging in the story and with all due respects to Skipper and his dignity, this chapter shall self-destruct in 5-4-3-2-

**Sladey:** *pushes TWS away* no such thing will be happening Writer! Great chapter XD. Recently we have received questions from guest reviewers and I will be answering them now. Toby: I did watch the penguin who loved me episode and I decided that it did not work out between Kowalski and Doris and after watching the movie, I liked Eva/Kowalski better so that is why I wrote it that way. Johnny Benchpres: Layla did say that it in the end note that it might not make sense. "It was not supposed to." Yet, I do agree that Kowalski can get a bit arrogant over his intelligence.

**Thanks to all our readers, reviewers, favourites, and followers. **You all made our day when we saw you reviewed and followed/favoured our works.

**And a special thanks to all my fellow authors:** Misty, Afri, Roxy, Layla, and TWS a.k.a Writer. Thank you for writing this with me, I couldn't have done this without you. I hope everyone enjoyed these one shots just as much as I did, and I wish you all the best with your future stories.

**BYE! From the authors of **_**What a Little Robin Told Me**_**!**


End file.
